Demon
by neolanky
Summary: Kim and Ron did not get together in STD witch left Kim heart broken after she fond out the Eric was a synthodrone. But life must go on for her and with a new class mate at school what will happen and what will he turn out to be.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine.

Demon

It was a day like most day's for Kim Possible. Get up get ready for school. But that was the last thing in Kim's head for she was still heartbroken for what Drakken did to her (Eric the Synthodrone).

As Kim was coming down the stairs from her room she can hear and smell breakfast being made by her mother in the kitchen. As Kim went to the bathroom Kim began to think on that thing she almost fell in love with. Ron was dating Yori since the mission to get back master sensei from gorilla fist (aka DNAmy ) and Monique was with Felix from when he first came to Middleton some time ago. So when Kim first met Eric she could hear the voices in her head to date him. But as time played out Drakkens TOTWP (take over the world plane) was taking care of by Team Possible. But that left Kim's heart dead to the would witch Kim's family and friends were very worried for her but Kim being Kim just smiled and would say "no big I'm fine with it now " but Kim was crying her heart out a lot the time when she was not with her friends or family.

Kim was finished in the bathroom and made her way to the kitchen as she heard the front door bell ring "I got it "Kim said to her family. Kim opined the door to find Ron and Yori holding hands and saying "good morning Kim" in which Kim would say "hi guys come in breakfast is almost ready".

Kim was happy for Ron to be with Yori for she was making him do better in school and on missions. His fighting skills were improving fast as well as his speed and strength due to having MMP (Mystical Monkey Power) but he still hadn't mastered it yet. As Kim remembered the last time Ron was in a fight it was with Monkey Fist and his monkey ninjas. Ron was not doing so well until Monkey Fist made a big mistake in telling his monkey ninjas to kill Kim and Yori who were tied up on the wall. But they only got as far as a few hits just before Ron and sent them flying to the other side of the room with a blast from his MMP and screamed at the top of his lungs "STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM YORI AND KIM ". The look in his eye's were that of anger and sadness as well as the light blue glow from him that may have helped to scare Monkey Fist into retreat.

As Kim, Ron and Yori moved to the kitchen ,Ron not being a stranger to the Possible's said "a very good morning to u Miss P" in which Yori would say "it good to see you Dr. Possible" " good morning you two" would say back to them with a smile.

After breakfast Ron said "you two lovely lady's ready for school then " both of the girls turned to Ron and said "yes" to him. As they said bye and thanks to Dr. Possible Kim looked at her watch and seen the time. They stepped into Kim's car and drove of to school. As they got to school it was a little time before Kim got a place to park.

Finally Kim found a space to park , then on getting out of the car Ron looked at all the other cars. But one he had not seen before that looked like a black mustang at the very end of the car lot. "Kim do you know who that car over there belongs to? I,ve never seen it before and it looks so cool" with Rufus on his shoulder nodding "I think it may belong to the new student. Yori saying "I think so he is to start today, is he not ?" "yip but we need to get to class or well be late" and with that they ran to the entrance of the school at a speed that was not necessary

Kim in front of Ron and Yori were coming up to a corner and did not see the person on the other side of the corner until it was too late as Kim hit the person with enough force to knock them to the floor,partially dazed Kim came to on top of a young man.On thinking what to say now, the young man spoke first and said "is that how you say hi to someone here? Because I don't think for me to do that to someone, would be a good thing to do" as he lifted his head up to see who knocked him down. Kim doing the same they came so close to each other they could feel one anothers breath on their faces.

"Kp you ok there" Ron asked Kim now red in the cheeks with what had happened started to get up. When they were both up off the floor Kim ask "are u ok I didn't hurt u did I I'm rely sorry" still embarrassed by the fact that they were so close that she could kissed him. "no I'm good but I'm a little lost can u tell me were a Steve Barkin's office is" Kim, Ron and Yori looked at the young man as he was dusting him self off and then pointed to a door down the hall "third on the left" Kim said still with red cheeks.

"Cool thank" he said as he went to the door that was now pointed out to him. Leaving Kim to relies that they need to get to home room now or they would miss the bell. As the three friends entered home room they went to there seat's and then noticed Ms Barkin was not there. "So who do u think that dude was?" Ron asks Kim and Yori. Kim still a little dazed by what happened was going to say something but the door opined and Steve Barkin came into the class. "LISTEN UP PEOPLE. U ALL NOW THERE'S A NEW STUDENT STARTING TODAY AND HE WILL BE IN THIS HOME ROOM".

The room still silent that is till Mr Barkin said "ok then. U can come in and introduce your self now". And with that the new student came in the room, Kim eyes widened as she look at the young man and seen that it was the one from before. The new student at the front of the class looked at them and said "hi my name's Alphonse Springfield and I now I sound American but I'm from Scotland".

And with that the bell rang so people got up to go to there classes. Kim and Yori having the same class at the start of the day. They would always chat on there way to classes. With Ron off to his classes Kim said to Yori "please tell me I did not nearly knock out the new guy" "I do believe u did but I don't think he looked mad" Yori adding to it. As the day went on Kim was on her way to lunch when she bumped into Monique" hay girl have u hared the news on the new guy yet. I hear his R I U I T G H" Monique coming out with. Kim not knowing what she said asking "what's RIUITGH ?" "Ripen it up in the gym hall "she answered "isn't there a martial arts comptishon going on in there ?" as the two girls looked at each other they both went in the way of the gym hall only to see there's a beg group of people there with the look of amazement in there eye's. Kim and Monique got to a place to see what was all the fuss was all about only to see Alphonse standing in the middle of the ring with three of the school bullies of the on the floor out could.

Kim then seen Felix so the two girls made there way to him "hay what happened there. What did we miss babe" Monique asked Felix who said "that dude just beat all three of them with on leg" Kim look at Alphonse as the person who was in charge of the sparing club came up to the victor "well ladies and gents there u have it. If this man can go three more rounds he will win the prize" Ron and Yori now with Kim and the others " is there no one here that can defeat the new comer to the school" the captain said

"RON CAN" Yori said with a puzzled looking Ron "Ron you can win I now you can" Ron look at Yori as if she were nuts but the look on her face was close to the PDP (puppy dog Pout) but it was just go enough to work on him "OK I'll do it but I'm not happy" he spat out before he went to the ring to say he will fight the new guy.

"U think he can win. I now he's good but look at the other guy that had a go at him" Kim asked Yori "I don't now Kim but I would like to see what this Alphonse can do" Yori looked at Ron as he was getting ready for the fight. Kim thinking that she to would like to see how one man can take down three other men with one leg.

"Ok we have a new challenger. So to the center of the ring please" the captain asked as Alphonse and Ron went to the canter of the ring. Ron said to the new student "I'm really sorry but she made me do it" pointing at Yori "don't worry . Just don't hold back with me being new here and all" he said back to Ron.

As the two fighters looked at each other the captain shouted "FIGHT" and with that Ron ran at his target with so much speed but not useing MMP to go faster but it was like he was a blur to others looking at him but as Ron got closer he look at Alphonse's eye's and it look like he could see him coming as if he were standing still.

Ron got right up next to him so he punched at him in hope that it will not hurt him to badly but Alphonse grabbed his hand "I see u" he said to Ron and then through him of the ring. Everyone just could not see how the new guy could do all this. "RON IS OUT THE RING AND OUT THE MACH" the captain said to all that was listening to him.

Ron got up of the flour as Alphonse came over to him "sorry didn't mean to do that to u. Everything ok ?" Ron looked at him and replied "I'm ok. I just didn't expecting that from u that all Alphonse" Kim and the others were thinking how did he do that "it will my honor to be your next opponent" Yori said to the man that just defeated her boyfriend.

So as the mach was getting set. Ron said to Yori "he's a lot faster then he look ok" Yori kissing Ron on the cheek " do not worry I will be in no danger". Yori now in the ring bowed to her opponent in witch he did the same as show of respect. "FIGHT" Yori now moving closer to her target went at him with a kick to his left side head of the head but was counter attack with his right hand then he flipped Yori over and sum how got both of her hands in his left hand. With Yori now pined on the flour with Alphonse making sure she's not going to move he had his right hand up in the air and a look in his eye's saying (give up i have won) in them. "I give u are the victor" and with that he smiled and helped Yori up of the ground.

"just one more fight left and we will have a new winer of it all" the captain said. But how in there right mind would fight him Felix thought to him self. "Kim you should show him what u got up there" Monique said to Kim " I don't think so" Ron now saying "come on KP you're the only one left that can beat him. and it may be fun for you." way am I doing thing she thought to her self as Yori said Kim would be the last fighter.

Now Kim and Alphonse was now in the ring "I sorry about this Alphonse but it looks like I'm up next" Kim said to him "please call me Al and iv herd you're a very good fighter so I'm looking forward to this" Al replied to her "I just hope your punches are not as strong as what I got this morning but I'm not complaining. that was fun" he said with smile witch made Kim smile a little.

"FIGHT"

Author's note: well there u have it. this is my very first thing like this and i hope some of you like it. and if you think there ways i can do beater i would like to now


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine.

Demon

"FIGHT"

With that Kim and Al just looked at each other not moving. "I take it your not the kind of person to hit first?" Al asked Kim. So he went to her in a hope to start the mach. As Al got closer he seen the look in Kim's eye and now it all to well. But it did not stop him in the fight.

Kim now starting to fight Al noticed that she had not seen the style for fighting that Al was using. It was as if the style was completely random using speed and strength at different times or at the same time. Kim and Al now punching and kicking each other stop to catch there breathe. "You are good. But can we take to a better level since you're too good for a warm up like think this?" AL said to Kim. Kim now blushing a little. Now the mach was getting really good. But for some reason Kim started to think of Eric and did not like it. When Kim looked at Al she did not see Al but Eric smiling at her.

Kim now remembering what happened to her that night went all out at him with punch's and kicks. Al seeing the sadness in Kim eyes went to say ok you win but was hit with a very strong round house kick to the side of Al's face. Kim looked at what she was thinking was Eric realised it was Al with blood running out of his mouth and down to his chin.

The looks on everyone's face were that of shock at what Kim had dun to the new student. Kim looking at what she just did could not believe that she did that to someone that did not do a thing to her. "I, I'm, I'm sorry" she said as see ran to the exit as tears started to form in her eye's. Yori and Monique ran after Kim as Ron and Felix went to Al to see if he was ok.

"Dude are u ok" Ron asking Al "I'm good. But can someone tell me what that was all about?" Al said as he got up off the flour. "I don't have a clue" Felix saying but Ron has seen that look in Kim's. It was the same look in her eye's when she was fighting Eric on that horrible night.

Kim still running from the gym hall stopped when she got outside. As Yori and Monique ran up to Kim to see what Kim was running for. "What did I just do?" Kim asked with a small tear running down her check. "It look's like u lost it girl" Monique said to her. Yori not knowing on what she should do heard the bell to say lunch was over "we need to get to class" Yori said to both the girl's. As they went to class they were met by Ron and Felix but no Al. "how is Alphonse doing?" Yori asked Ron but more for Kim's sake. "He look's ok but he's in the nurse's office now to get his slit lip looked at" Ron said to them but Kim was still to upset to say a thing.

So as the day went on they did not see Al for the rest of the day. The final bell rang so they all got up to go home. Kim, Ron and Yori were now at the car park when they seen the black looking car at the every end. Looking to see if Al was near Kim seen him coming out of the door's to the school. "I'll be right back guys" Kim said to Ron and Yori "well just walk home kp" Ron looking at Kim knowing that she wanted to go and apologize to him. As Ron and Yori walked off Kim went over to Al say sorry to him.

Al seeing Kim walking his way so he waved at her and smiled only to fell the pain of the split lip. "Hi Al. look I'm rely sorry for what I did back there" Al looking at Kim "don't worry on it. Last time checked it was a sparing mach" he said to her. "But u didn't deserve that" "tell u what. U tell me the reason for it and we call it even ok?" Al asked her only to get "well I think we should meet at some place" "like were? I don't now Middleton all that well and I don't live here" Al said to her with a smile. "So were do u live then?" Kim asked "My place is about 20 mile's from here. West of Middleton".

"Well how about tomorrow then. We could go to Bueno Nacho and talk there?" Kim said to Al "ok then but I have never been there so I don't now were it is" he told Kim "well tomorrow after school well drive there so just fallow me in your car". Al saying "Ok then. See you tomorrow then" with that he went to the black car unlocked it and got in. Kim now thinking on what and how much to tell him as she got to her own car got in and drove home.

Kim now home from a long day at school was laying on her bed and picked up the phone next to the bad and dialled Ron's number. "Hi Ron here" Ron said on the other side of the line "Hay Ron can u and Yori come to Bueno Nacho tomorrow". Ron saying "sure thing kp. How did the apology go them?" "Well that's why we're going to BN tomorrow so that I can tell him what was up" Kim replied "ok then. Well I'll call Yori now and tell her what's going on ok kp" "ok and Ron thanks you guy's are the best". With them saying bye to each other Kim got up to go down the stairs to talk to her mother.

As Kim went to the living room to see her mother on the sofa asked "where's dad?" "working late at the lab. What's up?" her mom ask "well today there was this new student and I was running to get to home room when I ran into him and we fell to the flour with me on top" "well that's doesn't sound not so bad is it kimme?" her mother said with a smile "well at lunch there was this fighting competition in the gym hall and Ron and Yori lost to him" Kim said "I'm still not seeing the problem here Kim" "well I was the last one to go and fight him and when I did I lost it thinking he was Eric and split his lip open" with Kim finishing her little rant. Her mother told her daughter "well have you told him you're sorry yet?" "Yes but he said he'd like to now way I lost it" Kim answered. "well it's up to you if you want to tell him what happened with Eric" her mother said to her "I know but I'm to tired to think that this time so I think I'll go to bed" Kim said to her mother as she went to her room "ok then good night kimme" "good night mom" Kim replied.

Kim now in her room got ready for bad. Now ready she got in and grabbed her Pandaroo. Think now how much to tell Al tomorrow came to the answered "I'll just hope he'll understand" she said to her self. Now Kim was drifting off to sleep only hoped tomorrow would be better then this day.

With a new day starting Kim got up to go to school and then Bueno Nacho after that with Ron and Yori to tell Al what went now in the gym hall yesterday. Now ready Kim went down to say bye to her parents and see if Ron and Yori were there yet. Now down from her room Kim say's to her mother "bye mom I'm off to school. See you later." "Ok Kimme and I hope your chat with the new boy will go well" Kim mother said to her daughter as she left threw the front door. "So do I" Kim thought to her self. Now in Kim's car she started it up and left for school.

At school Kim parked, got out and had a look to see if she could see Al's car but it was no were to be seen. Kim thinking he was just late looked over to see Ron and Yori walking over to her. "Hay Kim" "hello Kim are you felling better today" Ron then Yori said to her. "I'm ok and thank again for coming to BN after school guy's" Kim said to her friends. "Al not here yet?" Ron asked. But as soon as he said that they heard the nose of a very strong car engine. Kim looking for the source of the nose looked to see the black car Al got in yesterday.

Al seeing Kim, Ron and Yori next to Kim's car parked and got out went over to them. "Hi guy's. U still up for this Bueno Nacho thing after school" Al said to Kim "I'm still good but is it ok for my friends to come with us?" Kim asked in which Al replied "that's not a problem with me" "oh this is Ron and Yori" Kim now introducing her two friends. "hi I'm Alphonse, Al for short" Al introducing him self to them "hi" "hello" Ron and Yori saying back him. Just then the bell rang so they went to home room to start the school day.

As the day went on it was coming close to lunch and with that bell ring so that people can now go eat. Kim, Ron, Yori, Monique and Felix all on there whey to lunch seen Al sitting next to a tree outside read a book of some sort. Deciding to go and site with the new guy they all got some food (if you can call chasse on cardboard food) went outside to keep Al company.

"Hi Al mind if we sit with you?" Kim asked Al as he look's up from his book only to reply "sure that would be great" and with that they all sate down to eat and chat.

"So what were you reading there? Comic's" Ron ask Al. "sorry not a big comic book fan. I'm more of an old book's guy my self" Al said. So as the small group of friends were eating there food and chat bonnie decided to come have a chat with new guy "hay K glad to see new guy didn't run for the hill's after what you did to him yesterday" Kim was just about to say something but was cut off by Al saying "well if it isn't the Queen bug that I hive herd so much about. Tell me what's it like being so up your self all the time?"

With the look pour shock on Bonnie's face turned and walked off. The look's on Kim and the other's were not that far off of what Bonnie's face was like. "THAT so cool what you just did there you now that right" Monique said first "I cant stand people who think there better then every one else and Kim didn't mean what she did yesterday" Al aid to all of them. With the end of lunch coming to an end the small group got up to go on with the rest of the school day.

The last ball ring to say school was now over Kim, Ron and Yori went to Kim's car to wait for Al to go to BN and tell Al what happened to Kim. Looking to see were Al was seen him sitting next to Kim's car on the grass next to it.

"So you guy's ready for to go?" Al asked. "Yes just fallow my car to BN ok" Kim said to Al as they hot ready to go. "Lead the way captain Kim" Al replied to with a smile on his face. Kim blushed and smiled at what Al called her as she got in her car with Ron and Yori.

As they drove to Buneo nacho Ron and Yori could not help but look at the worried face of Kim "Hay kp you ok there?" "oh me I'm just a little scared of what Al will think when I tell him what happened that's all" Kim said getting closer to there destination.

"So this is Buneo Nacho" Al said to the others as they went thought the front doors and sat down in the both Kim sat in. As Kim, Ron and Yori ordered there food Al said "what's a nacko?" "Only the best thing I've ever made" Ron told Al. So Al thinking (I'm going to die) ordered one nacko and a soda then went and sat next to Kim since Ron and Yori were sitting next each other. Just as Kim was going to start telling Al her story Rufus jumped out of Ron's pocket and stared to eat the nachos nearest him. "I'm I seeing what I think I'm seeing or did you hit me harder then I thought?" Al asked looking at the little naked mole ret. "oh this is Rufus. Rufus you now Al right?" with Rufus looking at Al waving his paw said "uh ha hi". "He now's me?" Al asked "he was watching the fight yesterday" Ron answered.

"Ok then so do I get the story or would you rather not. It's up to you" Al asked Kim in which Kim replied "it's ok and you deserve an answer for what I did". With that Kim told Al all off what happened with Drakken's plain that hand Eric in it. By the end of telling Al the story Kim looked at Al and seen him deep in though. Still looking at Al Kim started to see what he really looked like. Not being that much taller then Ron but had a little more muscle then him. Noticing his hear was black with a very dark shad of red in it and twice the length of Ron's her as well. And then there were his eyes. They were a rare light grey colour which gave him an other worldly look to him.

"Well there you have it. That's why I lost it in the fight with you and I'm still very sorry about that" Kim said braking Al out off thought. "I'm sorry that happened to you and no need to say sorry I fully understand". With that Ron Said "Well sorry to say this but me and Yori have to get going to training Kim. Is that ok?". "It's ok. I now how much your training is helping you. So you guys can get going and do your thing". Saying that Ron and Yori said bye to Kim and Al who did not fell like leaving just yet.

Kim and Al now on there own were chatting on there like's, dislike's and other things. Still chatting when Kim herd a familiar sound of her kimmonicater and polled it out of her pocket. "What's the sich Wade?" Kim said to her computer tec friend. "Hay Kim bad news Drakken's up to something. He and shego got some very high tec stuff last night" Wade said to Kim on the little device. "Why didn't you call last night then?" Kim asking "well Ron called and said you were needing a little time with something so I waited till it was a good time to call you" Wade replied. "Thank but I would rather you tell me as soon as possible next time. Oh and Wade this is Al" Kim said as she turned the kimmunicater to AL "hi" they said to each other with a wave.

"Well you better call Ron and Yori so we can get going. But I rely hate to pull Ron from his training when it's doing so much for him" Kim said to Wade "I think I can help with that" Al said to Kim and Wade with them looking at him "what you got in mined?" Kim asked "well I'm not saying that I take Ron and Yori's place but ill go with you and help out in any whey I can" he said with a serous face on him. "I don't now. It's very dangerous" Kim said as Al came back with "All the more reason for me to go and as you said Ron need's the training and you now I can fight. And if you say it's impossible I have a saying. I do the impossible" With that Kim could see that determined look in his eye's that he was not going to back down. "Ok you're in. Wade you got us a ride yet?" Kim said

"It will be in front of your homes in half an hour" Wade told Kim and Al as way to there car's. "Thank Wade you rock" Kim said "I try. Good luck and nice to meet you Al" Wade said to Kim and Al "back at ya Wade" Al said as he went to his car. "Just fallow me to my place ok AL" Kim told Al giving her node and then got in there car's and drove of to start the mission.

Now at Kim's house the teen's got out of there car's "iv got to go and change into my mission cloths. You can where Ron's stuff so that your normal stuff don't get ripped up ok" Kim said to Al at they entered Kim home only to have Al stop just before the front door. "What are you doing?" Kim asked Al still at the door. "I can't just run in your house not be invited" he answered "its ok it doesn't look like there's anyone here so come in and changed" Kim said to him as she got Ron's spar set of mission clothes from the closet. "Ok then but were shod I change. The bathroom?" Al asked not wanting to undress at the front door. "ya go to the bath room and change. The rid will be here soon". Kim said giving the bag to him and then pointed to the bath room.

Kim and Al now ready to go seen the rid they where set up with. As the helicopter sat down on the rood out side of Kim's home both teen's got in and then were taken to were Drakken was last locked by Wade.

Now drawing near there target "thanks for the lift Mat" Kim thanking there pilot "any thing for the one that helped my sister give berth to her little girl" the pilot replied. Now over the drop zone Kim asked Al if he had ever sky dived before only to get one's from him but he did not look afraid of it more he looked like he was going to enjoy it. Al opined the door to the chopper to let Kim jump first. As Kim jumped she looked back to see if Al was near only to see him with a very relaxed look on his face.

On the ground Kim and Al were moving to Drakken latest lair. Like every one of Drakken lair's there was always a trap door or a ventilation shaft. Kim calling Wade to get the specs for the building quickly fond that there was a shaft not to far from them. Now crawling throw the shaft the two teen's heard a voce Kim did not like very much just now "and with my new doom's day device I will take over the WOURLD." Drakken said only to have Shego say "You now princes and other's well be coming here don't you." Shego said.

Just then Kim and Al jumped out from the shaft. "KIM POSSIBLE" Drakken shouted "where's the buffoon and the Japanese girl?" the blue man asked. "Ron and Yori have better thing's to do then dell with you. So I'm here instead. You got a problem with that blue boy" Al said with a evil look in his eye's "hope you made sure this guy not like Eric Kimme" Shego said with a smile. Kim look at Shego as if she were going to kill her only to have Al's hand on her shoulder "Kim I'll take care of her you stop Drakkan ok" Kim looked at Al's eye's and seen some that he was not going to back down from this. "You take me on. That's rich. Why don't you run home to mammy little boy" Shego said to Al laughing at him only to see the look of that made her now she just said something very wrong.

With what shego just said Al started to walk over to the green villain only to hear "Well I think it's time for a little reunion don't you think?" Drakkan said with a smirk on his face pressed a switch on a control panel and the doors at the far end opened to revel Eric with an evil smile on this face.

hope you liked it


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine.

Demon

Kim could not believe what she was seeing. Eric was right in front of her. Al seeing the look in Kim's eyes was wondering what was going on with the guy that was not to far from him. "Well I think it's time to see what Eric relly can do. Don't you think so? Eric destroy Kim Possible's new boyfriend NOW" Drakken said with an evil smile.

With what Drakken just said Kim looked Al. Al was still just standing there not moving so Kim looked back at Eric. Now Eric started to move then run at Al. still not moving as Eric came closer to him he got ready to attack his target and then something happened so quick it was hard to see what happened. Al grabbed Eric by the face and slammed his head into the ground. With the force that was pout into the move every one was sure they felt the ground shudder.

Drakken and Shego looked at Al and seen that he did not look happy. Kim was still in to much shock with the memory's of Eric still could not move and Al new it. "How dare you. You have no right to play with the heart and soul. And for what you did you will pay for it". Then something happened that no one was expecting. Eric got up and swiped for Al. Standing back from Eric "what the hell?" Al said with a confused face. "I'm got upgrade's that you wont believe" with saying that Eric lifted his right hand then it looked like claws started to come out form the tips of his fingers.

"WATCH OUT" Kim called to Al as Eric swiped but his hand was blocked be Al's foot to Eric's face sending him back. The fight getting more serious with every kick, punch and slash. Al using a fighting style that Kim seen when she had her fight with Al and him being the only one getting cut from Eric's claw's Kim finally snapped out of her stat of shock when some blood landed on her check. Knowing that Eric was not human Kim went to help her new friend only to see him kicked to the wall end slid down to the ground with blood running down his forehead.

Kim running to Al seeing Eric's left his hand/claw to do the final blow but was kick to the far wall by Al when he realized that Eric was right in front off him and would hit Kim first then him. Kim was now at Al's side to check him over "Are you ok" was all Kim could say to Al. just as Al was going to reply to Kim he seen Eric stand and run at them. Al knowing that Eric was aiming for Kim as he got to close for his liking pushed her off and stabbed Eric through the chest with his bare hand. His hand going in Eric's chest and coming out his back only got a small cut on the cheek from Eric claws. Now seeing that this Eric was more robot then Synthodrone Al drew his hand back and grabbed him by the neck and throw him at drakken's feat "so who's next?" said in a very low tone. Drakken looking as if he were going to die heard. "Dr.D I think we should get out of here. Like NOW" Shego said with the same look on Drakken's face.

Drakken knowing that he and Shego had to get out now reached for his remote to the hovercraft called it and within seconds the selling caved in as the hovercraft landed in front of him. Now escaping Drakken looked back and said "you think your all that but your" BANG Drakken was hit in the face with what seemed like and arm. Looking back Shego seen Al at what was left of Eric with both arm's missing one was next to an unconscious Drakken and the other was in Al's hand ready for another shot. Shego thinking that if he could rip of metal from metal she did not like to think what he was going to do now so she left and would wait and see what happens next.

After Drakken and Shego were gone Kim looked at Al to see him walking over to a control panel looked for something. "Al what are you doing?" Kim asked not knowing what he was doing. "Looking for the Tec that was stolen and the self destruct button." Kim remembering that the lair that they were in was being blown up sky high. Kim walked over to Al help with finding the Tec and the SDB and said "thanks Al for doing that but how did you do that?" looking back at the remains of Eric. "It's the fighting style I use. It's mostly more offence then defence" Al said back to Kim with little smirk. "So do's your fighting style have a name and where's it from?" Kim asked to try and think why Al did what he did for Kim.

"It's called Lryuc and it my own style" Al said to Kim. Kim now asking "You mean made it up?" "Not so much as made it up. More just now how to fight like that but I just made up. But some of the thing's in the style not to be used on people". Al now pointing to Eric "that being one of the mean resins why". Kim seeing that Al was telling the truth to his word's looked at Al's hand that stopped Eric and seen blood dripping from it still. "AL YOUR BLEEDING" Kim said in a panic. "Oh this. It's a scratch at best" Looking at the his sleeve on top noticed it was ripped up bad so he tore it right off and raped it around the cuts that were still bleeding on his hand.

"Well here's the Tec and the SDB. So you want to do the honor" Al asked Kim "I think you get to do it since you're the one that hit Drakken in the head with an arm. 10 point's for that by the way" Kim said with a smirk. Al looking at Kim grabbed the Tec and pressed the SDB "Self-destructed in one minute. Have a nice day" said a voce on the speaker then Al said with the look that one minute was not enough time "Remember boy's and girl's a smart man now's when to RUN LIKE A LITTLE BITCH". So Kim and Al ran like hell out the building. Kim called Wade for a rid back home Now that they were out of a very blown up building Kim and Al sat down for the rid that Wade got for them but it would be there in 45 minutes.

So with time to kill Al asked "So dos these sorts of thing happen a lot?" "More then what you'd think but I enjoy helping people" Kim relayed. "Well give me a call if you guys need a pair of hands" Al said to Kim "I think I will but if you are going to help well need to see what you relay capable of" Kim said thinking that Al may be rely helpful. Now just talking on stuff like past mission's and the evil people that Kim, Ron and Yori have meet over time then Kim asked "So what's your family like then. Got any brothers or sisters?" "I live on my own and it's something I'd rather not go into" Al said. Kim looking into Al's eye's seeing that he remembered something but did not want to push to hard only knowing him for two days.

As time past the rid that Wade got landed near the teen's and flu them to Kim's house. As Kim and Al got near Kim's home she looked at Al and seen his head bob up and down (rubber necking). Think that he was just tired She being tired as well got ready to get off the chopper and looked to see that they where right out side of her house and her mother and father waiting at the door to great then. Telling Al that there back said thanks to there pilot and got off. Walking up to her mother and father "hi mom dad. This is…" Kim looked back to see Al on the ground unconscious. "AL" Kim ran to Al to see blood coming out of his back. Thinking that he must got it when Eric first slashed at him called her mother and father for help.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Al opined his eye see no light look to see were he was. Not recognizing the room he was in. looking down at his body he seen that he was bandaged on his chest and arm that was cut up and there was a small band aid on the cut on his cheek. Thinking that he was not in any danger he got up only for his legs to give way a little bit. Gaining balance quickly he walked to the door and opened it slowly then looked though it. As his eye's adjusted to the light he walked little by little. Seeing photos on the wall Al looked with interest. Having a closer look he seen what looked like a very young Kim and Ron. Looking at that other photos Al seen that it was of two twin boy's thinking that it was Kim's brothers he move on seeing the stairs where near him he moved to them only to feel a sudden crash from behind him. Hitting and rolling down the stairs with force finally stopped when he hit the flour and seen some sort of rocket next to him.

"Boys what in the would was that" Al heard someone say around the corner. Seeing Kim's mother walk around the corner she looked at Al for a second. "Hi" Al said "what happened. Are you alright?" Kim's mother asked "I tried to fly without wings I think" he said as a joke. "Well let's get you up of the flour and see if you are ok" as Al got up and was lead into the living room they seen Kim sleeping on the couch. Moving to wake her daughter placed a hand on her. "Kim Al's awake". As soon as she said that into Kim's ear Kim shot up and looked at Al. "god Al are you ok" Al seeing worry in Kim's "I've been better. But I don't know what hit me in the back of the head but it was hard". Mother and daughter know exactly how sent Al on a flying lesson said "BOYS" "TWEEBS". Just then Tim and Jim came around the corner. "What! We thought he was" Jim said and then Tim said "like Eric so we were trying to stop him" "do you know what he did for Kim tonight" Kim's mother said. "Dr Possible it's ok. They trying to keep there sister safe and I respected that but not so hard next time ok guy's" Al said

Seeing that Al was not mad Kim lead him into the kitchen as Kim mother got the twins to bad as it was getting late. "I'm relying sorry about that the tweeb's can get out of hand some times" Kim said to Al "don't worry on it. So what happened? I just woke up and seen this" as Al pointed to his chest that were still covered in bandages. "Well you passed out as soon as we got back. You got some bratty big cut's on your back and lost a lot of blood" Kim said as her mother walk in "so your Al. nice to finely meet you and call me Anne" Anne said as she check's wounds and the bump now growing on the back of Al's head. After Anne was sure that Al was ok she said "well you had us a little worried that for a bit" Kim agreeing with her mother looking at Al. "well thanks for the patch up but I think I better get going. Don't want to be a bother more then I already have" Al said "you cant go your far to injured. Your staying here till tomorrow and your not going to school ether and that doctors orders" Anne said. "I'm fine rely" starting to get stand up "Kim I think that he needs to stay" Anne say that to Kim she did the one thing that would make him agree with her mother.

Al looking as if they were going to do something got ready for what ever was coming to see Kim doing the puppy dog pout. Looking at it for a second Al thinking it was cute what Kim was doing but did not have a clue to what was going on asked "what's going on? Why she looking at me like that?" That was the biggest shock the Al could of gave them. He was not giving into the PDD. "Ok this is a first. You're immune to the puppy dog pout" Kim said still shocked. "I know I can't believe it but regardless you're still in no shape to be driving. So your staying here till your back is healed up". Anne said with careering tone. Al know he's not going to win this battle gave in.

Now it was getting late so Anne ordered the teens to bed (Kim in hers and Al in the spar room). Now back in the spar room Al started to think what will happen next but it was late and sleep was begging him to join the club so Al got back in the bed and drifted of.

In Kim room Kim was still could not believe that AL did not give in to the PDD. But knowing that she would not know how and it being a school night drifted off to sleep.

The next day Kim woke and got ready for school. Come down from her room Kim seen Al her mother and the tweeb's in the kitchen. "Morning" Kim said to all and getting morning back but at different time. "Kim I called the school to say that Al would not be in today and that you would be staying to look after him ok. Oh Ron and Yori will be coming over after school ok" Anne said to Kim but she did had some homework to do so it would not be a total loss of a day. Kim agreed with her mother then looked at her brother's to see them working on something and just then it blow up with small peace of it travelling to Kim.

Just then a hand was in front of her face. It was Al's hand and was holding the peace that was going to hit Kim. "TWEEDS" Kim shouted at the top her voce only form the twins to run for dear life. Looking back to see her mouthier looking at Al's hand to see if it were cut "well it look's ok to me. You've got some strong skin there" Anne said to Al "ok kimme I'm off and your father wont be back till late because of that project he's on. Al it was very nice to meet you and I'm sorry for what happened last night. Well goodbye".

Seeing that she was now alone with Al wondered what to do so she turned to ask Al something only to see him was not were he just was. Hearing the back door open Kim looked to see Al doing some stretching and then he started to punch's, kick's and jumping around as if he was not even injured. "Al what are you doing. You going to hurt your self if you keep doing that" Kim said in a worried tone "I've been doing this every morning for twelve years. This scratch is not going to stop me this time. Or is Nurse Kimmie going to throw me back in bed?" Al said in a very teasing tone only for Kim to start blushing. "look your still in bad shape and mom said that I'm off school to look after you so stop doing that before you hurt your self" Kim said as she went to grab his arm only to have him side steep out of the way.

Seeing that Al was note giving in with out a struggle and the PDD did not work on him (which Kim still could not believe) went in to try and catch him only to step out of the way. "You not giving in are you?" Kim asked "well we never did finish the fight but ill set ell for some sparing in steed" said back as if he where loving this. "OK but then you have to do rest OK" Kim hoping that to make some sort of deil with him. Just as Kim said that Al moved to a spot to spar with Kim and smiled at her. "Ladies first sweet cheeks" said to Kim only for her to start going red in the face.

Ten minutes later Kim and AL were still going at it but it was not like there privies fight it was like they were dancing with each other (fighting style). As Kim was now getting tiered she try to pin him into giving up only for them to fall over. Kim felling the ground on her back opened her eye's only to see Al in front of her. "well this look familiar" Kim remembering when she ran into him on first day she meet him started to seriously go red in the face. Getting up Al offered a hand to help Kim up.

Going back into the kitchen Kim asked "so you had any thing to eat yet?" saying no to what Kim asked she started to get some stuff from the fridge. Kim Trying to cook almost had Al in fits of laughter but in stead he got off his seat and told Kim to take five then he started to cook something that smelled just as good as Ron's cooking. Now finished with what he was doing handed a plat to Kim. Kim looking at it seeing that it did not look all that hard to make had a bite. As the flavours turned in her mouth could not help but let out a little moan. "This is really good" Kim said just as another moan escaped her lips "glad you think so". As time went on Kim and Al talked as they were eating the food that Al made and then the chat then got on to family. "So living on your own. That's got to be cool?" Kim asked "well I do get the privacy I like but it get lonely some time's. But the lake look's amazing at sun up like some other things I've seen lately. You, Ron and Yori should see it some time" Kim thinking ether he was being nice or flirting decided to do some homework to stop her face from going red.

As the day went by Ron and Yori finally came over like they said they would. "KP we're here" Ron said as he entered the house. "In here Ron" Kim said from the living room. As Ron and Yori came in to the living room to see Kim still doing homework but no Al. "were is Alphonse. Ron said that he was injured after the mission you had last night." Yori asked with Ron and Rufus nodding. "He's in the garden doing something and I'm really sorry that I didn't call you last night for the mission but you getting a lot better with your training so Al offered to go with me to help" Kim relayed to then as Ron asked "Wade said that Eric came back how did that happen?" "Well Drakken must of thought it would be funny to make another syntho-Eric, and that's were I froze. I couldn't move I wanted to but I couldn't. And that's were Al came in you should of seen him. But he also saved me from getting my back cut open" Kim said hoping that her friends would forgive her.

"I am glad that Alphonse was there to help you but next time call us. We would help you no mater what the problem was" Yori said as sat down next to Kim. "Thank but Al's the hero this time he did it all. It looked like he made Shego a little scared the way he finished the fight with Eric" Kim said as she started to tell her two friends what happened last night. After Kim had told Ron and Yori what happened they got up to go and see Al. as they went to the back they seen Al sitting on the grass legs crossed and arms were joined at the hands in some sort of hand formation. As Kim and friends came to Al it was as if they could fell something in the air like a cam energy.

Now a meter away form Al Ron was going to say hi but before he could Al shot up off the ground and into the air only to come back down and say "hi guys". "It looks like you are felling better from what happened" Yori said "me I'm fine a bit stiff on the back but still good. So what you guys up to then?" Al asked. Ten minuets later after they had came up to date on the days events at school then Ron asked "it's a good thing that you went with Kim. From the sound of things it wasn't pretty" "well trying to hurt someone's heart is not something that to fond off and the syntho Eric was asking for it. It's funny with that doctors last thing he did I would of thought hid build something better than that." Al said back to them. "Well should you not rest?" Yori asked only for Kim to say "believe me I've tried to get him to rest" "well just use the PDP" Ron said "I did but get this it doesn't work on him." With that Ron and Yori Just looked at Al with shock.

"How .how is it possible. It's impossible to resist the puppy dog pout." Ron said still in a bit of shock. "Impossible is just a word. And I do the impossible. "Al said with a smile. So as time went on Kim's mother came home with her brother's coming in to and saying hi to Kim's friends then went to there room. Anne was going to ask if Ron and Yori were going to stay for diner only to hear Kim's Kimmunicator going off. "What's the sitch" Kim said to Wade. "Bad news Gill got out of the lab he was in but he got this hand on something what will cos a problem if he uses's it." Wade said to them "so where is he?" Ron asked "he's heeding for a dame that supplies fresh water to Upperton, Middleton, and Lowerton". And that was all Kim needed to hear before she told Ron and Yori to get there mission clothes.

Now ready to go Kim asked Al "well be back soon" "well your mom said I was good to go home so ill think just take off but call if you need a hand." With that they went out side. They say bye to each other as Al got in his car and drove off with Kim, Ron and Yori doing the same in the direction of the dame but it would take at lest an hour to get there.

"So was Al all that good last night Kim?" Ron asked Kim "yes. He was pretty good but the look in his eye's when Shego said run home to mammy. It was like he ready to rip her apart." Ron seeing that Kim was think asked "Well I think we should make him part of the team. He's a good fighter." Seeing that Ron hade a point started to think on it. "I to think he would be of great help" Yori said as well but only got "I think so to but I mean look at what happened to him". Seeing the look in her eye's Ron and Yori said nothing more on the subject.

Now at the dame Kim, Ron and Yori looked for a way in only to hear screaming coming from is side. Ron using his MMP smashed the door open and started to run to the sound of what he thought was Gill's voice. Still running the three teens came to the mean water drain for the dame only to see Gill on the flour still breathing. Moving closer to Gill Kim see what would make Gill scream like that only to hear foot steps behind her. All three turned to see someone in the shadow's but could not make out what he looked like.

As he was walking into the light Kim seen that he was wearing what looked like a helmet with three small lights on each side of the helmet were his eye's would be and what looked like two horns coming out of the side of the helmet back words. Looking on she seen that he was also wearing a long dark red jacket that went down to his black bots. Also seeing that he had black clothing on under the jacket.

"Who are you? What are you doing here" Kim finally asked. After a bit finally he spoke with a synthesized voice coming from the helmet. "I have lots of names. But you can call me Demon."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine.

Demon

As Kim looked at the man before her see seen that he was holding what looked like some sort of container. "Ok so your name's Demon. What are you doing here?" Kim asked "making sure that no one die's drinking this water" as he kept walking to the teens and then past them. "thanks but did you have to nearly kill him" Ron said as he pointed to Gill "if I did not do what I did your family's would be died in a mater of days" he said as he was moving to the door that Kim had came from. "Thank then we can take that thing back for you" Kim said to Demon "sorry but I can not let this thing stay in the world so ill be taking it with me" he said "you mean your steeling it?" Ron asked only for Demon to turn and say "if you want to pot it like that yes" "sorry but we can not let you do that" Yori said as see ran at him only for to be blocked on every punch and kick she did at him. Now Kim, Ron and Yori were fight Demon and they still could not hit him but he was not hitting back just move out the way when someone got to close.

" ok how is he doing this? We've not hit him once" Ron said as Rufus jumped out of him pocket and looked over to Gill as Kim and Yori was still going at Demon. Just as Rufus came near Gill something grabbed the little naked mole rat. Looking at thing what grabbed him he saw that it was Gill. "RUFUS" Ron shouted. "Ok give me the container or your rat gets it" Gill said only for him to look at the three standing near him and then he felt a pain in his chest. Every one looked and could believe what happened. Demon just appeared in front of Gill and stabbed his fingers in Gill's chest. "Let him go now" Demon said as Gill let go of him and into Demon's hand and then he moved over to Ron to give him back. Gill full of anger ran at Kim but no one seen it coming as there a tale all the way though Gill's chest and it was coming from Demon's back.

Kim look at the tale and it look like it had done plats in the shape of what looked like a spin. Kim now thinking that this must be how he got his name looked up to Demon as he said "next time I'll aim for your heart" at Gill and with that Gill just fell to the ground and Demon drew back his tale as it moved very inhuman like.

"Sorry but I must be going now" Demon said as he ran for the door with Kim after him with Ron and Yori staying back with Gill. As Kim ran after Demon she could not believe how fast he was as he was all ready at the dame wall. "Who are you?" Kim asked as she came near him. "More friend then foe but don't think that will stop me from completing my mission" just then he jumped of the side of the wall with the container. As Kim ran up the side to see Demon falling she seen that he slowly vanish into thin air before she hears some sort of jet engine from where she last seen Demon fall and then it was gone.

As Kim walked back to Ron and Yori she seen that Gill was still alive but beryl so she got out her Kimmunicator and called wade to get someone to have Gill taken back to the lab he got out of. After Kim told Wade what happened the look on Wade's face on that she had not seen that often. "What's up? Wade you herd of this Demon person?" "You mean you don't know who Demon is? Well I'm not surprised he dos keep out the spot light. I'll get all the data I know on him and send you it ASP". As soon as Kim turned off the Kimmunicator she was back in the room with her friends. "so what happened to Demon?" Ron asked "he got away but for some reason I think well be seeing him again" Kim said as they left to go home.

Now Kim was home after she dropped off Ron and Yori as his house (Yori stays in the spar room at Ron home). As she walked in see noticed that no one was up so she went start to her room and got ready for bed. Kim now lying on her bed stated to think that they could need Al the next time they meet Demon so she made a mental note that next time she sees Al she'll ask if he want to join the team. With that she went to sleep.

As a new day started Kim got out of bed and got ready for school. Saying good bye to here mother and father she headed off to school. She picked up Ron and Yori and told them that she was going to ask Al to join them on missions. As they came into the school they seen that Al's car was parked.

Kim thinking that he must be here somewhere started to walk in to find him. As they went on but could not find him so Kim, Ron and Yori went to class. As the morning went on lunch came so Kim, Ron and Yori went to her locker to drop her books off only to hear a voice around the corner.

"I'm telling you she well totally give it up after what happened with that Eric thing and Tera won't even know. And Tera will be too easy to get her in bed but I'll let that rest for now. Kim won't say no to me I can tell you that. Its going to be so e to get in here bed." There was only one name would come to Kim's mind as to was who was saying all that but she could not believe it was Josh of all people. He was sweet and kind when she new him but now he was this two timing asshole. Kim had heard enough and Ron and Yori did not look happy ether.

She was going to give Josh the beating of his life until when she heard an other voice.

"Are you talking about Kim Possible?" the new comer said

"So what if I am" Josh said in a mocking tone

"I think that you should stay away from her" the new guy said in a very cold tone

"Oh come on don't tell me that you'd give up a chance to get Kim Possible in the sake. I mean all her loser friends are dating each other. She'll give it up to any one who goes for…." Then there was a large crashing nose.

"If you ever speak like that about her or her friends like that again you will be sucking food through a straw got it" ha said in a very angry tone. She had to know who was standing up for her and her friends so she looked around the corner to see Al holding Josh up on the lockers with one arm and the other arm ready to smack his in the face.

Seeing the look in his eye's Kim remembered were she seen that look before. It was when he was talking to Drakken for the first time. Just then Al dropped Josh to the flour and left in the other way of Kim.

Once he was out of site the three teens came around the corner. Josh seeing Kim and friends started to think in a panic said "do you believe that guy. He just said that he was being nice to you just to get you in bed" Kim walking up to him and punched him right in the face with a smell tier running down her cheek.

"You bastard. How dare you try to pin that on him after I heard everything. I just hope that Tera sees how much of a two timing asshole you are." Kim said as see walk of to find to Al.

As the three teens walk into the cafeteria they could not see Al any where so they looked out to see if he was at the tree he like's to sit under and he was sitting there with a rather pissed off look on his face. Kim was come up to Al as she seen that he has his eyes closed. "So how'd the mission go then?" he said then turned and opened his eyes.

"Not so go. This dude calling him self Demon handed are buts to us and nearly killed Gill and then ran off with the thing that Gill had" Ron said with Yori adding "but he did not hurt us in any way. I do think that if he wanted to hurt us he was more then capable of doing it from the way he moved" "and get this he had a tale that looked like it had bone as armour" Kim said as she look at the look on Al's face.

His eye's still hade the pissed look in them. Kim had to ask put she knew why he looked like that. "What up? You look up set Al" Al looking in no general direction said "some one said something that I didn't like. That asshole is he's dead if he try's what he said" in a very cold tone. That was enough to make Rufus run and hid behind Ron. "Sorry little dude. Here have this" Al said as he pooled off a pit of his bread. Rufus just running out from behind Ron across to Al up his arm and hugged him on the cheek then sat down on his shoulder and stared to eat what Al gave him.

"Thank you for what you did" Kim said with a little smile. The look on Al's face said that he did not have a clue of what she was going on about. "We where around the corner when Josh was talking about me. We heard every thing and what you said to him. Thanks I rely mean it but that's not the only reason I wanted to talk to you" she said with Al now looking interested what she had to say.

"You said that if I.. We needed a had to call you. Well we would like you to be part of the team but it's up to you" Kim said with a hopeful look. "Well I do have my job but I don't think that will be a problem. Sure I'd love to but I think you should give me some sort of test" he said with a smile. Just then she the Kimmunicator went off. "Hey Wade what's up?" Kim asked.

"I've got the date on Demon but its not much. But get this what I've got is mostly from villins and some people that say they have seen or meet him." The little Tec boy said as the file's where sent to the Kimmunicator.

"Thanks Wade and could you do me a small favour?" Kim asked doing a small version of the DDP. "Could you get Al some mission cloths and gear?" Wade also said. "Ok I take you asked him to join the team then. I've already working his gear and think your going to like it." Wade said in a very confident voice. "Please and thank you" Kim always saying when Wade did something in advance for her before she asked.

"I think Al has a good point. And it may be a good way to see what Al can do. I think the best way is to have each member of team possible to teat him on their own. But I think he'll pass." Kim said to the others.

"Well I can come up with something by tonight so if you guys aren't doing thing's on the weekend we could do it then?" Wade asked with all saying ok to that. "Where we going to do the test anyway?" Ron saying with Al offering to do it at his place. With that said and dun the bell rang for class and the teens got to walk to them.

As Kim walked to her class she seen Tera walk by her with a very anger look on her and turned around the corner only to see Josh on the flour holding his crouch in pain. As she walked by him she let a small smile slip for she had a good idea what happened.

As the day went on school finished but then there was cheer practise. As she walked in to the gym hall she saw that the other's where there whiting for her. "So where's your new punching bag K. did he wise up and run off?" Bonne said to her as she was thinking of using her as a punching bag herd "I'm up here".

All turned to see Al sitting high up in the rafter's above the benches at the side of the court. "How did you get up there and you do know only cheerleaders are to be in here" Bonne said still pissed at what Al said to her. "Oh is that what you call it. Standing around telling the other girls that you should be caption" Al said with a grin on his face. Kim thinking what he was doing herd. "well you try it and see how far…" was all Bonne could say as Al dropped and flipping from the rafters landed on the benches jumped off them flipping more in mid air grabbed one of the rode that hug from the ceiling swung across to Kim and let go doing a tipple flip and landing next to Kim with a grin he had before.

Al just standing there looking at them all "well do I make the squad? But I do think skirt looks right for me. You know me being a guy and all so I'll just be in the workout room. Oh Kim after your finished here can I have a word with you?" Said before he walked by Bonne and out the door.

As practise went on Kim wondered what Al wanted to talk about. With cheer practise over Kim was walking to the work out room only to her some one call her from behind her. Turning to see Tera coming to her say that she wanted to say thinks to Al for showing her the pig Josh was. "How did you know what he said? I didn't see you near." Kim asked Tera replying that she was around the other corner.

As the two girls came up to the door only to hear people talking in side and Kim being Kim wanted to know what was going on so she and Tera opened the door so they could hear more clearly.

"You know you're a real fucking dick you know that. Messing with what I had going." Kim and Tera know with out a doubt who that was. Hearing Josh and some of his friends talking to Al wondered Kim on what would happen next.

"And now your going to pay for it" Josh said

"You know you remind me of a guy from my last school" Al said in a mocking voice.

"So why do I care"

"Because he was doing the same thing as you. Leading one girl on and trying it with another. And now he has a limp in his walk." Al said in a very evil tone looking at Josh.

Josh ordered his friends to get Al only to be hit in there face's by Al's foot and fist. Now only Josh and Al where left. Josh grabbed one of the weighs and thrown it at Al only to stop it with his hand. Knowing that it would not work again he picked up one of the bar's with some mall weight on the end.

Kim watched as Josh tried to hit Al as hard as he could but when Josh swung with as much force as possible Al grabbed it kicked Josh in the chest which sent him back a bit seen that Al was holding the bar with one hand with little effort.

Al knew that Josh would not be able to hurt him so he dropped the bar and walked to the door. Josh could not believe what happened and with anger he grabbed a bar that was near him and ran at the back of Al and hit him over the back of his head.

Kim and Tera seen Josh hit Al's head thinking that he would hit the deck out old but they seen him spin round and hit him in the face with a round house Kick (Josh out cold as soon as it hit).

Al knew that Josh was out for the count but he walked over to him and picked him up with his left arm just and then Josh woke up and looked at Al. "you touch one more girl and I'll make sure you suffer before the darkness there hands on you" was all Kim and Tera could hear as Al drooped Josh and walked to the door once more.

As AL came thought the door he seen the two girl's and knew that they seen it all. "Are you ok" both teen girl's asked which he said that he was ok but his head hurt a little. As they walk Al asked "I take it that Ron and Yori left already?" "Yes but are you sure that your head is ok? I think my mom should take a look at you" Kim said

"that's ok I've got some thing to take care of but I'll talk to you later" Al was saying as Tera said "Al thank you for showing me how much a jerk Josh is" as she leaned in and Kissed him on the cheek. Kim just looked at Tera wondering if she was going to hit on Al.

As Tera said thanks more before she ran of Al and Kim walk to there car's and Kim's Kimmunicator went of. "Hay Wade what's up" Kim asked. " Hi Kim hi Al. just wanted to give you the head's up that I've finished part of Al's new gear and it should be there in about ten seconds via air drop" As that was said both teens looked up to the sky.

They seen something what look like a small parachute with a box at the bottom of it. As soon as it had landed Wade told them to open it. As Al lifted the top of they saw what look like something that fits on your ear. "Go on Al pout it on I think you'll like it" Wade said so Al reached in a placed the device on his right ear and then it started to change with a small rod go near his mouth and a yellow visor covering his eye.

As soon as it had finished changing Wade appeared in front of Kim and Al in a hologram from the device. "Hi guy. This is the new Kimmunicator I've been working on but this is the only one I could make so I thought Al should give it a test drive" Wade said to them as he went through all the new thing this one had.

"Well that's all of it. Oh and Al if you've got a computer at home you can use this to talk to any of us" Wade said as ha vanished. "This is so cool but I've still got to do the test." Al was saying as Kim look at him with a smile knowing that he like what Wade got him. "Hay Al do you want to go to the mail or something." Kim asked hope that didn't have plans. "Not know. So I'm all yours so lead the way my ladiy" he said as he lend over having a bow. Kim blushing after hearing Al say that he is all heir's started to like that idea and she thought he was kind of cute having greyish eye's.

So as they drove to the mail Kim called Ron to ask if he and Yori was coming over for dinner night. Ron saying yes for him and Yori said that he would be bringing Hana over as well for his mother and father were out of town. As they walked into the mail people started to look at them and whisper to each other so Kim walk in to Blue Banana.

"HAY GUY" Kim heard as Monique wave's from be hind the counter. "Hay girl what you up to?" "Well me and Al had some free time so we came here." Kim said with Monique having a smirk on her face. "Hay do you have any thing that can work in with my style here?" Al said as Monique pointed to the back as she seen that all he was wherein was black jeans, t-shirt and high top's.

As Al walk on Kim watched as hem moved away. "So how long you going to star at his behind before you ask him out?" Monique said in a very teasing tone. "W Wh What. I wasn't staring. I.. I was just" Kim was cut off by Monique saying "hold it there girl before head blows off." Just for a second Kim went silent before saying "Well you have you herd what happened to Josh today?" Monique having only heard little on the mater. "well Josh said some things that did not set well with me but it was Al that who defended me and you guy. I'm just thinking why he'd do that" Kim replied.

"Well I think he's got something for you. I mean look at it. After what happened when you guy first meet he just jumped up and went with you to stop blue boy and he nearly kill's Josh for saying what he did. Yip that boy has got the hot's for you my girl." Monique said try to help and seen how was red in the face as she was told that some guy had the hot's for her.

"So how do I look" the two teen heard as they turn to face Al wearing a dark red shirt, black waste coat, black fingerless gloves and black dark red pin strip pants. Kim could not take her eyes off him and thinks _oh my god he looks's NO BAD KIM. _

Al seeing that Kim has not tacking here eyes off him think to him self. _My god she looks cute with that look on her face. _"So you going to stand there for Kim or are you going to buy them. Ether way is fine by me handsome" Monique come out.

"I think I'll pay" Al said as he went back to the changing room. "So do you like him or not because if I didn't have Felix I would jump on him as soon as he got in that changing room" Monique came out with a teasing tone in her voice.

Kim just looked at her with shock and embarrassment with what she said. Monique looked at Kim as to say well you do you like him or not. As Kim thought on it for a second she replied "I don't know. After the hole Eric thing and then finding out that Josh was going to do I don't know what to think when it comes to boy's". Seeing the sadness in Kim's eye thought on how she could help her friend in need only to see Al coming back.

As Al come back in his normal cloths handed what he was wherein to Monique to pay for them. Saying bye to Monique Kim and Al went to sit down near the food court.

Kim seen Al rub the back of his head where he got hit before. "You ok there? Maybe we better get you looked at." Kim said as Al replied "I think your right but I don't want to bother her if she has to much work to do."

As they levee the mail they get in there car and go to the hospital to see Kim mother. Walking in the hospital Kim looked at Al and seen that he looked a little shaky. Thinking that it may of been the hit to his head seen that she was come up to her mothers office.

"Hay Kimme. What's up" Anne asked "well Al got hit on the head by Josh after he bet him and two of his friends for sticking up for me and the others". Anne looked at Kim then at Al to see him with a nervous smile. As Anne looked at Al for damage Kim told here the hole story on how she heard what Josh said to Al and what Al did in the work out room.

"Well that quit the story. Al thank you for defending every one like you did." waiting for a second as she seen Kim look at Al with a smile. "Ok you look good. There's only a little bump there and would you like to have dinner at with us? Kim said you live alone so giving you something to eat is the lest I can do for you". Anne see the look in Kim eye's as she said that and wondered is Kim may be falling for Al but only time would tell if that was going to happen.

"As much as that sounds nice I really can't" at that moment his belly growled that would make Ron and Rufus hungry. When Kim looked at Al she seen that his cheeks had turned the same shade as her hear.

"Come on Al please" Kim said doing her PDP as if her life depended on it. Al seen what she was doing and said "ok but not because of that thing your doing. But because my mom said me to respected girls ok" as soon as Al said that he see Kim light up. _I bet she thinks I caved in because of that look she dos. _Al thought to him self as he and Kim left to go and get Ron, Yori and Hana.

After Kim picked up her friends they went to Kim house for dinner. As they where parking up Kim and friends walk to the door only for if to open quickly and the twins point what looked like a net launcher at Al and fired it. As if it where all in slow-motion Al with his hands in his pockets jumped over the over the net as it flow at him then landed two feet in front of the twins kicked the gun and grabbed it with his hands.

"TWEEBS WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Kim blasted out in shock. Then AL turned around and said "this is my fault. I said if can catch me with there smarts I'd give them a hundred dallier each. Hay nice work on this by the way guys never seen It coming but you still did get me"

So as they entered the house Kim heard Al talking with the twins on what they built so she went with Ron and Yori to feed Hana her baby food ( by the way baby food is really bad and I mean bad just take my word on it).

As Ron feed Hana Kim and Yori did some girl talk and Kim telling them what happened to Al and in on cue he walked in and sat down on the flour. Ron seeing that he has not seen his sister turned Hana to face Al. "Hana this is Al. way don't you go say hi to him?" Ron said as Hana slowly walked over to Al but fell just before she got to Al.

Just before she hit the flour Al cot her and stood her up right to finish she stroll. Hana was now right in front of Al and looked at him then she clamed up on them and it looked like she was hugging him as she slowly started to cry.

Every one just looked and tried to think what was going on but then Al said in a very cam voice "it's ok don't cry" and just then Hana stopped crying and started to giggle as she ran back to Ron.

Everyone said nothing "ok that was new" Al said to the silence and just then Kim's parents came in the front door. "Hay kids dinner will be ready soon" Anne said as she went to the kitchen. James walked up to the teens and seen Al sitting on the flour and said "well hello there Al is it? I hope your felling better after the last time you where" as Al got up to shack his hand.

"Don't worry about me Dr.Possible I'm a hard one to keep down" Al said "well that's good to now and can I have a little talk with you for a sec out side?" James said as they walked to the door.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Kim asked thinking that this may be a Black Hole threat happening. "Don't worry I'm just going to have a little talk that's all." He said

**Out side **

"So what's on your mined?" Al asked

"Well since what happened with Eric Kim was really upset. I think it broke her heart that someone did that to her and as a father I can't allow my little girl to be like that." James said as he looked at Al only to lean on his car with his hand in his pockets.

Al stayed there for a second and said in the very low tone "cu drec ec y vydran'c muja". James did understand what he had said but before he could say something Al started to talk.

"Well if there's one thing that I know is not to play with a girl's heart. It to fragile and I have no intension of doing more damage that has been dun. If it is your wish I will just levee so that I don't case any more problem for you and your family" with that said he got up off his car and moved to open it.

"NO that's not what I'm trying to say" James said in a panic then both heard "what my husband is trying to say is that he wants Kim to be happy. And some how you've made her smile for the first time in a long time"

As the two men turned to see Anne walking up to James gave him a little smile. "I don't see how I could do that? I mean I just do what I always do." Al said to Kim's parents.

"Well let's see. One just after meeting her you go on a mission with her and from what I heard from Kim you did all you could to make sure that Kim didn't get so much as a scratch on her and bet up another one of Drakken's plans and one more Eric that nearly Killed you. And then there's two. You defended Kim, Ron, Yori and all of her friends from someone that dos not even worth thinking about. Now to me that says a lot on who you are" Anne told.

Then James said "its not that we don't like you. Infect I cant thank you enough for what did for my Kimme-cub. It just that you showed up out of the blue like Eric did an……" was all he could say as Al cut him of saying in a very cold tone "that I mite be one more of Drakkens little toys." James and Anne looked at Al as he went on to say "well don't worry I'm not a machine or some test tube thing but I do think you for giving me what was on your mind"

**In side **

"What you think there talking about?" Ron said as the three teen's spied out of the window. "I don't know but I hope dad doesn't give one of his deep black hole threats but moms out there so it looks ok. Yori cant you like read lips something?" Kim asked

"I can not read lips but I can read faces pretty well and I do not think that Al is in any dangers of deep black hole as you pout it" replied the young ninja who was holding Hana.

As they watched Kim parent talk to Al. Kim wished she knew what was going on out there until they turned around to enter the house. Anne was the first to enter and as she went to the kitchen she seen that Kim had that worried look on her so she gave her a smile as to say it's all ok.

Kim hears her father say something to Al but she didn't pick up on it before James levees him to go in the kitchen. "I'm really sorry if my parents gave you any trouble Al. Kim said as Al walk up to her.

"Don't worry Kimme. It takes more then deep black hole to scar me" Al all replied wail smiling like a kid. Kim started to turn red with what Al just called her only to hear "kid's dinner ready" from the other room.

With all around the diner table Ron next to Yori with Hana on his lap then Kim then Al to the left on Yori. James and Anne on the right of Ron. As they where eating there food a conversation started on varies thing mostly Anne and James asking Al things.

"Well that some set of wheels you got out there. What is that a mustang?" James asked "well I can granite you never fine one of them in a dealership and it only looks like one but that if far superior to any mustang" Al replied with a smirk.

Kim wondering if the same thing hears her mother ask "oh really ways that?" Al sitting there for a second as his smirk grow bigger said "because I built it my self".

Everyone looked at him wonder how he could build something like that only for Yori to say "how did you do that?". Kim thinking that very same question saw Al reach for something in his wallet and then place a card on the table.

Kim reached for the card and righting on it "Al's Metal Rose mechanic. If it barks I can fix it." Kim raid only James to ask "you have you on company?"

"It helps pay the bills" Al said

Kim could not believe that Al had his own job that was his and that he didn't tell them. "Well your family must be so happy of you" Anne said in a happy tone. "I wish I knew" Al reapplied in a lower tone only for Kim to ask "way would you not know".

Al raised his head a little and said "because they died when I was little"

**END**

**ok now that was relly hard to do this one and if you can tell me what Al said when he was talking to James you get a lolly pop **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine as well as Demon.

Demon

"Because they died when I was little"

On knew what to say to something like that and the silence was killing Al so got up from his chair and said "I'm sorry I.. I think I should go" as he moved to the door.

Every one tried to move but no one but Kim ran after Al to see if he was going to be all right. "Al wait yo…you don't have to go. Right mom?" Kim said in a panic only for her mother to say "yes pleases don't go. Its ok it's just it's not we where excepting ".

Al stopped when he heard that and turned his head to see Kim right next to him. Turning more to see everyone looking at him and said "well now or never". Al came back to where he was and looked over everyone one's more.

"So do you guys want the sort or long story?" Al said in a normal tone and every one just looked shocked.

"You don't have to tell us Al..." Kim was saying back cut off by Al saying "well yes I do because this is what I was wanting to talk to you after school but we all know what happened there and I figured if Wade can do all that you say he can I would rather my past come from me and not Wade doing a back ground check on me".

Everyone said different things to Al but they all meant it as we're ready but Kim was the only one to say what she was thinking. "Are you sure you want to do is? It ok we won't force you to tell us" Al seen the sadness in Kim voice and said "I'd rather it come from me then someone else".

Ha looked at every one more time but he seen that it was Kim that looked the most worried.

"Where to start. Well as fair as I know I was borne in Scotland with my mom and sister who was adopted when she was five or six but she was near my age when it happened. She teased me just for the fun of it but I loved her all the same. Your love is yours to give and all that and before anyone asks I don't have a father as for as I know. We stayed in a house not to far from a village but I don't remember the name of it but one night there was a… a fire"

Kim looked at Al as he stopped talking.

"I don't remember much of what happened but I was the only survivor. I was in coma for a year after that and when I came out of it I went to live with Rose over here which is how I don't sound Scottish. Well we didn't stay here for long. We travailed all over the world and she started to train me on how to fight and how to fix car, bikes, Plaines all sort of things.

After a couple of years Rose bout the place where I live know but she gone most the time because of work but she did start up metal Rose mechanics so I kept that going to pay the bills and keep me busy but then I had to go to school.

I started at Lowerton then but they moved me up to Upperton because they said it would benefit me in the long run. But as fate would have it I meet the wrong people and they said and did things that I will not stand for. I tried to help with out hurting them but they pushed to hard and said things that made me snap so I did the only thing that I could do beet the living crap out of them and that got me transferred to Middleton and well you know the rest"

Every one was so silent it was like a funeral or something but Al felt a hand on his shoulder and knew who's hand it belonged to and said "because of being in a coma i forgot what they looked like".

"Al I'm so sorry" Kim said as if her heart was going to brake as she was almost in tears as well Yori, Anne and even Hana.

"Don't be. I'm ok with it. crying doesn't bring back the dead no mater how hard we cry but mom and sis loved to help and make people happy as much as possible. Uh she said that someone that smile's has a happy soil" Al stopped right there to let them have the time they needed to prose the story they had been told but no one said a thing.

"well Al if there any thing I we can do for you and I mean anything please tell us" James was the first to say "yes Kim friends are like family to us and that mean's all her friends old and new" Anne said after James but It was Kim that Al wanted to hear what she had to say.

Al looked at Kim but she was looking down and her hear was covering her face but you could tell that she was on the verge of crying her eye's out. He brat his hand to place it on Kim shoulder but before he could do that Kim got up and ran out the room and went to her room with tears running down her face.

Anne went after Kim but was unable to get a reply from her so James tried but got the same result. Kim didn't say a thing when Ron tried to get to come out with Yori helping but not even a sound was made so Al got up and went for the front door.

"Al pleases don't go I'm shore Kim well come back down" Anne said

"I'm not going. I'm going up there but the door's lock and I seen that her window before so I'll go see what happening and don't worry Dr Mr P I'm just going to see if I cant get her out of there" Al said to them with James nodding his head as he believed the boys words.

Al moved around the house with Ron and Yori if he needed help to get up on the house corner where he could get up on the roof. Finding one he ran at it and used the speed ha was at to pouch with his foot up and did the same till he got near the top and grabbed with his right hand and lunched him self on to the roof of the house and landed with out so much as a sound.

"He has the skill of a ninja but do's not move like one dos he" Yori said seeing how easily that was for Al.

"He's stronger then he looks to. It's a good thing that he's joining the team" Ron replied

Kim was lying down on her bed with her head in her pillow finishing her out burst of tears and slowly got up.

"I'm pathetic. Look at me. Thinking that I had bad life and Al's lost every thing and doesn't even look like he's hurt" Kim said to her self thinking that the others where still down stares.

"well if it helps it did hurt at first and your not pathetic for crying it just means you human" came from behind her and turned so fast that she nearly fell of the bed as she seen Al hanging from his roof out side her room by his feet with a faint smile on his face.

Kim tried to stand but she could not bring her self to get up to say sorry for what happened. "Is it ok if I come in but if you'd rather I didn't I'll just hang around" Al said to try and lighten the mood.

"It's ok come it's just…" Kim said as she opened the window to let him in. "so this is Kim Possible's room" Al said. "And what's that meant to mean?" Kim asked. "Well you've got the big closet, big fluffy bed. Book's, school stuff, computer all on your desk and photo's off people but there's one thing missing" Al said as he looked around.

Wiping what's left of the tears way she asked "oh like what?" "The teddy bear or something along that line" Al said as his hands looked like as if they where holding a bear.

Kim knew what he meant as she went to her bed and reached for something underneath it and polled out a box. "You must mean this" she said as she gave Al the box for him to see. When he lifted the lid he went silent and his eyes where wide and Kim was wondering what as up.

"My god it's a pandaroo" Kim heard as if he knew what it was. "How do you know what its name is?" Kim asked "my sis hand this thing for Cuddle Buddies and she even had this one. She even name it Al-Al" Al said with a smile as he looked at it but this one was damaged after the Bueno Nacho toy robots attacked and some how it got torn up really badly.

"Well after what happened it like he's dead I cant bear to look it him" Kim said on the verge of crying again. "You going to come back down every one is worried about you" Al said as he pout the lid back on the box.

"I don't think I can after what I did" Kim said with her head looking down. "Well it not like it happened yesterday it was years ago I'm fine with it and in all truth I would rather see you smile" Al said to Kim as she looked up at him.

Al seen more sadness in her eye's went up to her and gave her a hug and said "mad yhkamc ramb oui cmaab" then Kim felt all strength fade from her body and her eye's get heavy as she drifted of to sleep in Al arms.

**Down stares **

"How do you think its going up there?" Yori asked Anne as she stood at the bottom of the stars looking up them.

"I don't know. I hope Kim's ok" Anne said with worry in her eyes. Just then Al started walk down to them holding a box. "How's Kim. Is she ok?" Anne asked "she's asleep now and don't worry she'll fell better tomorrow but I do think it's time I hit the road" he replied.

Al offered to drive Ron, Yori and Hana home but they said that they would walk home. As soon as Ron and Yori where out door the James and Anne came up to Al before he got in his car.

"Thank you for the dinner I loved it" Al said as he bowed like Yori did when they first seen her. "You're welcome Al. I just hope Kim fells better tomorrow" Anne said. "Don't worry she'll be fine. I'll come back in the morning for this test thing I'm getting from them I just hope that I can pass" Al said

"Oh I think you do gait just as long as you do your best" James said in an up bet tone.

Saying there said there good bye's James and Anne walk back in and Anne went up to Kim room to see her on her bed sleeping but with a little smile on her face so she changed Kim into her night cloths and Kim didn't even stir at what Anne was doing. With Kim changed and in bed she walk to the door and shears Kim mumble Al's name which Anne smiled at and left the room.

**Next day**

Kim opened her eye's to see that she was in her bed but not remembering how she got in. The last thing she remembered was that she was talking to Al then he hugged her and the next thing she knew was that she was in bed when she wake up.

Thinking back she remembered that she very upset but for some reason she felt better, happy even as she thought of the last thing she remembered was Al hugging her and she just smiled as she got up to start the day.

Now dressed in her green tank top and blue pants she went down to get breakfast. It being Saturday Kim's mother was still there in the kitchen as Kim walked in. "Kimmie how are you felling today?" Anne asked

"I'm felling pretty good mom. Dad at work?" Kim asked with Anne saying yes.

"So are you going to give Al that test today then?" Anne asked

"I only hope that after last night he still wants to go with us" Kim said with a little sadness in her voice.

"travel the world, see cool things and have a good time doing it. How can I not want to join up" someone said as they walked around the corner into the kitchen.

Kim watched as Al walk in with a black shirt with black fingerless gloves, black baggy pants with black high-tops.

"Hi Al. what you doing her so early" Kim asked with her cheeks a little red after she looked Al up and down getting a good look at him.

"well twelve thirty ant all that early for me and I was up earlier so I came to drive you guys to my place since you don't know the way there" Al replied

"You know Wade could have told us where you lived or was it you just wanted to see me?" Kim said then thinking _ok did I just flirt with him or was it just_ _me_

_Ok did she just flirt with me or was I awake to much last night. _Al thought to him self then said "well I've heard the girls in the Possible family where really cute in the morning as well the rest of the day".

Kim did not know what to say but she knew Al was trying to tease her so she thought shed play along for now. "Well I don't think dad would like some young guy hitting on his wife" Kim said thinking that she had the upper hand.

Al and Anne looked at each other and a smirk came to there face's and Anne said "well Kimme your father isn't the man he was and I still have needs. With Yori being with Ron I've needed an itch scratched and then Al came along"

Kim went wide eye at what her mother said then heard Al say "That's right kimme and all I can say is that she has a sat one set of lungs in her but I just hope you can understand Kimme-cub" as he went up to Anne and held each other in there arms.

Kim was in total shock and did not now what to say but then Anne and Al burst out in fits of lafter with Al nearly on the flour.

Kim just looked at them and then knew that they joking with her and said "that was beyond sink and wrong". In a cold tone.

"Well I still stand by what I said and as far as I can see you mother is a fully grown woman so that's one girl left in this house" Al said.

Kim started to blush as she realized that Al just called her cute but thought to leave it after what happened only a seconded ago. "Well what time are we going to your then Al" Kim asked "when ever your ready to go" Al said back smiling.

Kim got on the phone to Ron and Yori to ask them when they wanted to go and said that they'd be over ASAP. Then Kim Kimmunicator went off. "Hay Wade what's the stich?" Kim said "well I was calling to see what time you guy where going to Al and that I come up with how we're going to test him" Wade said with the face of satisfaction.

After they told Wade that they'd be going to Al as soon as Ron and Yori get to Kim's place. "Ok guy I'll call you later on then. Bye guys" Wade said as the screen went plank.

With Ron and Yori arriving minutes after Wade's call they said bye to Anne and went out the front door. Kim looked at Al as he got in his car then turned to Ron and said "Ron I'm going in Al's car. Can you drive my car" as she handed him the keys. "ok kp. I take it that you want to talk to him on some stuff" Ron said as he got handed the keys and got in Kim's car with Yori.

Al had just got the key in the ignition when Kim got in the passenger seat. "Hi something wrong with your car?" Al asked "no just felt like going in your car" Kim said with a smile. Al just looked at her for a sec then turned the key and then the sound that made her car sound like a hear dryer compared to what Al's car was making.

Five minuets into the drive with Al leading the way Kim just sat there trying of something to say on last night but she couldn't think of some thing. "So you going to start talking on last night or do I have to start" Al said keeping his eye's on the road.

"How did you know that I wanted to talk that?" Kim ask

"remember that lived mostly with girls in my life so I've picked up on when they have something to say" Al said in an up bet tone then said "long story short I speak girl talk so be careful when talking. I may hear what you say" with a smirk on him.

Kim seen the smirk and just gave in. "well after Ron got with Yori I was happy for him. He really deserves what he's got going for him now. Then Monique hooked up with Felix and I was the last one to have someone and then he came along and I fall for it like a rock.

Then after all of it I thought that I was loneliest person in the world. Then after what you said last night I hit me. Here's someone that had his family ripped away from him and he looks like he's the happiest guy around and I sulk over one bad thing" Kim said nearly on the verge of crying.

"As much as I want my family back I can't. But I have Rose and I do have friends in some places and know I've meet you guys so how can I not be happy" Al said which Kim looked up and seen that Al was smiling like a kid on his birthday.

"So who and what's this Rose like?" Kim asked hearing her name.

"She's a friend of my mom since they where kids and well she can kick like a tank can shot a shell out. Fond that out the hard way when I was fighting her in china when I said that maybe she was to old doing what she's doing. But she dos have a soft side" Al said

As the two teens talk more that came up to a red light with Ron behind Al another car came up next to them. Kim looked at the car to see a red modified BMW and the drive seen Kim looking.

"Hey babe way not leave that hunk of junk and come with a real man with a real car" the man said hanging out the car with his friend saying something.

Kim looked at Al and the look of his face said that did not like what he just hear about his car.

"Tell you what next green get the girl little man" the man said

Not knowing much on car but it looked like the car next to them was faster then Al's but then Al pressed a potion on dash pored. Then she seen a small part of the bonnet open and something come out of it but as soon as it was out all the way the sound of Al car was twice as much as what is was.

"one never talk as if Kim's as thing you can just pick up and two never insult my car" Al said to the man as the light turned green and the car shout of as if it was being polled by missal. Within ten seconds the car next to them was far behind them and Al slowed down and pressed the potion again which turned the car back to normal.

"You better call Yori and tell them that we're head of them" Al said

Still felling the force of what the car had went and speed. "What in god name have you got under this thing" Kim asked

"That was what I call a Wind Drive." Al replyed

When Ron had got near the continued on to Al's and with in a short wile they got off the main road and on a dirt road leading into a forest. Moving up the path Kim noticed that Al looked like he was looking for something but then they came out of the forest and seen that there was a lake like Al said.

A minute later they came up to what looked like a Japanese stilly house but it looked bigger then a normal size house. Looking on she seen that there was a small building not to far from the mean house with a metal rose logo above the door. Thinking that must be his shop she looked on to see that there was a little wooden pear running of into the water.

"Welcome to my home" Al said as he parked up with Ron next to his car. Everyone stared at the size and the house.

Kim just stared at the scene in front of her and loved every second of it until she seen what looked like grey dog near the house. "Al you didn't tell us you had a dog" Kim said as she went up to it only for it to growl at her.

"That not a dog. That's a wolf. His name is grey" Al said as he went up to the wolf and pat it on the head then open on the front door.

"You mean you have a pet wolf" Yori asked

"Like Ron I don't have pets. I fond him three days after we moved here covered in blood so I brought him back here till he was good to go but he never left. I think he like it here" Al replied

As Ron walked by the wolf Rufus looked at Grey and waved only for it to run it into the forest.

As they walk in Al led them to what must be the living room sate down on one of the chars as did every one else.

"So do's any one want a drink before we do this?" Al asked with every one saying yes. as Al moved out the door to the kitchen he hears Kim come up behind him and say "I'll give you a hand Al and this is some place you got here. It huge"

"Thanks. So what do you think Wada's got in store for me?" Al asked

"Knowing Wade I could be anything but I wouldn't worry you'll do fine" Kim said back

"Well thank you and I can only hope that I can live up to the great Kim Possible's standards considering what I've read in the mission file's Wade sent me" Al said walking into the kitchen.

Al opened the fridge and looked in and polled out some soda cans and a small block of cheese for Rufus.

"You've been reading the mission files. Why?" Kim asked

"Well it's more the villains you guy's have I'm reading but I'd like to know what you guys have dun so fair" Al replied

"So whose files have you got thought" Kim asked thinking how much he has read.

"Well I got though Drakken, Monkey fist, moter Ed, Gill oh and this new dude that showed up the other night. What was it Demon that's it" Al finished as he sat back on the table that was next to the fridge.

Thinking back to that night Kim remembered that she felt as if there was something else about him that did not fit when he said more friend then enemy.

"Well we better get back or Yori and Ron will think we're up to something. Not that it would be a bad thing" Al said as he walk back to where Ron and Yori were. Kim's cheeks turn red as she heard what Al last said.

As they walk back to Yori and Ron just then Al's kimmucater went off so Al switched it on. As soon as the potion was touched Wade appeared in a hologram on the table as Al handed the others a soda can and Rufus the cheese.

"Hay guys. Al I hope your ready for this" Holo-Wade said.

"Dude two words. Bring it" Al said before taking a drink.

Every one but Al looked at Wade then nodded as to say ok.

"Ok then. The test will be a three part exam. Ron and Yori will be first on testing how good he is at tracking. Then I'll test him so see how smart he is. Next will be Kim with strength, skill and endurance. Any questions?"" Wade told the others.

With no questions Wade said that they should get changed for this. Kim keeping a spar set of mission cloths in her car went out to get the bag that they where kept in. as soon as Kim grabbed the bag she turned to the house and seen the wolf sitting at the front door looking at her.

Kim and the wolf stayed still for a minutes until Al came out looking for her and seen what was going on. "Easy boy she friendly" Al said then with Wolf walked up next to Kim and sat down next to her. Kim didn't know what to think but the look on Al face said that it was ok so she scratched Gray behind the ear with him just seeming to like it.

Kim and Al went back in and Al pointed to some rooms that weren't being used so the girls went in one and Ron went into another with Al going to the room at the end of the hall way.

As Kim was changing in to her newer mission cloths and Yori into her ninja cloths.

"I hope that Al dues will on the text. It would be of great help to us when on a mission as well as being a friend to us" Yori said checking her gear.

"Even if he do's half the work he did when we went to Drakkens he'll do great" Kim said with a smile as she remembers that Al did for her when the other Eric showed up.

Now ready start the girls left the room as Ron came out of the room next to him in ninja gear similar to Yori's heard the door at the end of the hallway open to revel Al in a par of dark grey baggy pants, hooded jumper and a pear of combat bouts.

Now out side Wade appeared again as the teens sate on the grass near the wooden pear.

"Ok Yori, Ron you guys get five minute head start then Al can start. You have two hour's to hit Ron or Yori with a tracer that was in the bag with your mission clothes" Wade said as Al got handed the tracers from Kim then pout them in his pocket.

With Wade telling Ron and Yori to start so they ran of into the woods as Al sat next to Kim on the grass.

As they sat there in silence Grey come out of the wood line and sat next to Kim.

"I think he like's you" Al said

Sketching Grey's head Kim turned to Al and Said "I like him to but I keep thinking that he's a dog not a wolf and I've never heard of Wolf's being so tame near humans"

"Well I think of him more as the garden of the wood that's around this place and he's good company" Al said as he looks at the wolf.

"You better get going if you want to pass" Kim said realizing the time.

"I think you right" Al said as he stood up and ran to the tree line with Grey behind him.

Sitting there for nearly two hour's now Kim was think maybe she should call Wade but she was enjoying the way the sun and breeze felt on her skin then she heard some one walk up to her and say "look's like your enjoying your self".

Kim looked up to see Ron and Yori standing there so she got up but just then someone came out from nowhere and placed a hand on Yori and Ron shoulder and say "got ya".

All turned to see Al standing there with a smile on his face.

"Ok time up lets see how he did" holo-Wade said as he appeared

After a minute's net holo-Wade said "ok the tracer has been active for one hour and thirty minutes"

Yori and Ron looked at each other then to Al. "how did he get the tracer on us so quickly. We never see or heard him" Yori said having no clew as to how Al did it.

"Look at your boot" Al said as he sat down on the grass.

Ron and Yori lifted there boots and there was the tracer was in the groves of one of there boots.

"Dude how did you do that" Ron asked

"Well next time don't play mouth lock when I'm right under the branch your on" Al said as he lid on the grass.

Then Ron and Yori's faces went all shades of red with Kim giggling at them then asked

"But way wait till they come out of the forest" Kim said

"I was having a nap" Al replied with a grin

"Ok then well I think we should start the next text. Al if you want to link up you Alcom to your computer we can begin" holo-Wade said as they started to walk in the house.

"Alcom. I take it Kimmunicator didn't work for you" Kim said as she was walking next to Al.

"No Alcom just shorter" Al replied

Once inside Al walk up the corridor and stopped at a door next to what Kim thought was Al bedroom. "Ok I know that this may seem a little messy to you guy but…" Al said as he opened the door and went in then Kim and the rest looked in to see books everywhere, on the flour, on the chars, on the table. The book shelf's where packed full of books but there was a clearing where there sat a desk with a computer with two screens and a laptop.

Once Al was sat in the char next to the desk he finished what he was saying with "this in my study".

"How can this be a study? Look at it its chaos" Kim said

"I prefer to call it organized chaos" Al said then turned and plugged in his Alcom to the computer and opened his laptop up and starts that up.

As Ron and Yori just stood there Kim picked up one of the books and noticed that it looked old with a languish see has not seen before then she noticed most of the books look old and did seem to be in English.

After a minute's Wade appeared on one of the screens that where connoted to the computer. "Ok Al this will be a series of questions that will take place for the next hour and you'll have to do it on your own so Kim Ron Yori you guy will have to wait out side" Wade said as he was tipping away on his end of the video feed.

Every looked at each other then got up t levee but Kim Went up to Al and placed a hand on Al shoulder. "Good luck Al" Kim said

Al turned to her and replied "thank but I've got this. That's all I need" as he tapped his head.

With that she left the room and joined the others in the other room and waited for his to finish.

Nearly forty minuets later Kim heard the door to Al study open so she got up and looked at the door to see Al standing there.

"Hay you ok there" Kim asked with a worried tone.

Al turned his head to face Kim "that was fun" He said as he walk up to Kim then into the room Kim had just came out of.

Once Al had sat down with Kim next to him then Holo-Wade appeared again. "ok the results are finished and I'm imprested that Al fished before the time limit but I cant believe that results I'm seeing here" Wade said as the others wondered what he was going on about.

"Wade what do you mean by "I can't believe". You never say that" Ron said

"Well it's just that Al answered within a second of me asking the question and that he answered the question correctly. But when it came to history he hit the hammer on the nail" Wade said as he was going over the result's again.

Ever just looked at Wade then at Al who was just sitting there as if it where nothing.

"Well all I can say it that he's as smart as Kim but I just wanted to see how smart he was. So if your ready we can move on to the lat part" Wade said

"I'm ready if you are Al" Kim said as she looked at him

"I've been waiting for this since Wade said that I get to fight you again" Al said with a grin on his face which Kim didn't miss.

On out side near the wooden pear Kim an Al got ready for the mach.

"Ok when ever you guys are ready you can start. Yori and Ron will referee the fight" Wade said.

"Good luck to both of you" Yori said as Ron just did his goofy grin.

Kim got in a stance ready for what Al but he was just standing there. _Why's he just standing there like that _Kim thought to her self?

At that instant Al shot of like a built form a gun at Kim and started to fight her with style she knew her self.

After some time they separated and the looked on there faces said that the was not over by a long shout.

"I hope you're not going easy on me. I want a real fight agent the girl who can do anything" Al said getting ready for another attack.

"Only if you give me your all. And I want to see how good your Lryuc fighting styli is" Kim said back.

When Kim said that the grin on Al's face grow as he went into a stance where he was crouching down. The finger on his left hand dung into the ground as he pouts his hand on the ground and his right arm up behind him and his hand curved like a claw.

"Since you asked nicely I'll do one move but that's all your getting from it" Al said as he was crouching down.

"Well don't blame me when I kick your behind from not giving your all" Kim said getting ready for what ever Al hand planed.

After a second Al leaped at Kim to fast that on one seen what happened till Kim heard "but what about yours then" so close to her ear that she could fell someone breathing on her neck then she yelped as she felt a sharp but not to bad pain on the behind then turn fast to see Al standing there with his left hand where she had been.

"How did you do that? What a minute did you just fell my up" Kim said as her face slowly turned red at the thought.

"One that's for me to know you to not know and second. What if I did" Al said as he hand Kim an hand to help her up.

Kim not shore if she should take Al's hand but hen she thought of a way to get back at him so she grabbed his hand and got up but then pressed her self right up next to Al with her face right next to his ear and said "because I may of liked it" in a sluty voice she could then pushed him back hoping for him to fall on the ground but he just flipped and landed on his feet.

When Al got his balance back he seen Kim run at him then punched for his stomach but Al had blocked that before it hit but the on slot did not as Al fond it hard to get a punch or kick of his own in as he was being forced back to the wooden pear.

Mere feet away form the end of the pear looked to see how much room he hand left and Kim seen this and take advantage of it as she got up to him again the same as before and say "time to cool of" before he fell into the water.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine as well as Demon.

Demon

Kim smiled as she watched as Al fell into the water and go under. She waited for the water to clear and when it did she seen that he was the right side up and was looking at her.

Then as if it was in slow motion he was out of the water and in the air heading for Kim but she was faster then him at this point so she back flipped out of the way of Al so she would not get hit from him and wet.

Once Kim was back to a distance she liked she looked at Al and seen him leaning over dripping wet.

"Hay Al you ok there" Ron said from side lines.

Al just stood there for what seemed like an hours but then he wiped his head up and ran his hand up and over his head to coomb his heir back then looked right at Kim.

"Know that was just a little bit wet" Al said as he started to ring out his cloths.

Kim just looked at him then she started to walk back to Yori and Ron. "I was hoping for that to be long then that" Kim said

"What makes you think this id over" Al said in a flat tone'

"Well look at you. You're socking wet." Yori said before Kim could say a thing

"So" Al said

"You can't mean are going to keep going like that" Ron said as he pointed at his cloths.

"I see your point there" Al said as he went down on the ground and be gain to take of his bouts.

Kim thought on what Al was trying to do as she walked up to him said "come on Al you don't have to prove anything. I know that you've got skills"

Still taking his bouts off he said "well as far as I remember your testing me on strength skill and endurance. Well I've shown you my strength and skill with that move that got me all wet" with the last bout off he then removed the hooded top he had on and then raped it around the bouts then walked over to Ron and hand him them but as soon as he did this Ron's hands hit the flour with Al's top and bouts on his hands then said "and now I'll show you my endurance".

Kim watched him walk never her and noticed that he had muscle in all the right places and started to blush as she realized that she was staring until she seen his back.

She was excepting to see four claw marks from when he got hit from Eric but there was only some faint lines where the cuts where.

Kim was still looking at him when he turned to went into a fighting stand but then seen the look on Kim's face. "You ok there" Al said

"The cuts on your back are nearly healed. How?" Kim asked still not having a clue on how his wound healed so fast.

As soon as she said that Al knew what was wrong. "Oh that. Well when me and Rose was in Africa we meet a witchdoctor there and he showed this weird past stuff that he gave me and Rose after we got into a fight with some guys that were trying to take the land.

Well after we finished with the asshole's we thought that we where all in the clear. That was until a ballet from a AK-47 hit me in the shoulder and in the arm. Well after the doc removed the bullet he pout this stuff in the wound then I was out like a light for there days and when I woke up the wound was nearly healed. Cool ha" Al said as pointed to his right shoulder then at the point on his arm but Kim Ron And Yori could not see a scar or anything that would say that it happened.

"Well he showed us how to make it if we needed it again and it looks like I did" Al finished

Kim was not sure on if they should continue was broken out of thought when she seen that Al was in a fighting stance looking at her with a smile on his face which she knew all to well from when she trained with Ron and Yori and she knew that he was not going to take no for an answer.

"Ok Al well see how far you can go. But I want all you've got to show me and in turn I'll give all I've got. deal" Kim said as a grin came to her face as she was got into a stance ready for the fight ahead.

"deal" Al said just he started to run then flip just before he got to Kim to try and kick her with his leg but Kim quickly blocked and countered but that was blocked when Al stopped it with his hand looking right into Kim's eyes which Kim did not miss but as the fight went on Kim was finding it hard to concentrate with the fact that Al was only wherein a pair of baggy pant and the that the water still on him made his muscles look a little bigger then before and she tried as hard as she could not to blush.

Two hours later Kim and Al were still going at it with nether showing sine of defeat but it was clear that they could not continue with there fighting showing sine's slowing and the sweet was poring off them.

Thou out the fight Kim noticed that Al did use some of his style but mostly stayed with styles that she knew as well but the speed and strength that he had was amazing and Kim could to stop thinking on what kind of training he did wonders for him so maybe she could get to join in on one of his workout but all that did remind her of the fact that he was still half naked which make her blush a little but the fight had to end at some point and it looked like the next attack would do just that.

They sized each other up then Kim ran at Al then jumped into the air and kicked with her right leg at he's ribs but as soon as it hit Al grabbed her leg and started to spin her around but having no energy left he tripped and they both crashed on the ground.

"Now that was cool. the end was a bit floppy though" Kim heard Ron say but she had her eyes closed but she did notice that something was under her and it did not fell like earth then it hit her. Her eye's snapped open and there she meets Al's eyes under her when she came face to face with him.

Minutes felt like hours to Kim as she stared into his grey eyes and the small smile that grow on his face.

"I think it may be wise to let them have some alone time" Kim heard Yori say which made her face a rainbow of reds as she jumped off Al onto her feet.

"I It…it's not like that. It…it was an accident really" Kim blurted out waving her arms out in front of her.

"Hay come on. We're only joking kp" Ron said to try and clam Kim down. Which she did when she seen Ron's goofy grin but she then looked down to her and seen sweet dripping off her. "Well I don't know about you but I can't wait to get home and take a bath to get the sweet off me" Kim said.

"Why don't you guys have one here?" Al said as he grabbed his boots and top.

At that time Kim and Yori's face's went red but Ron being Ron did not know what Kim and Yori where thinking.

Then Al turned he looked at both the girl's and said "head out of the gutters. I meant go in the hot springs here"

Yori was the first to snap put of thought and asked "you have hot springs here?"

"Yip. They where here when we got the place. Oh that's right I don't think I told you did I. the house was a hotel of some sort but the people moved then we move in. oh and to save more red faces there not mixed there seperit" Al said.

"Well ok" Kim said as Al walk back into the house. Every one gathered there clothes as Al showed them to the hot spring's which was the door around the corner to Al's room but Kim seen that when he opened the door there was two door.

"I don't know which is for man and which is for woman so I just go into the left one" Al said as he waited. "Ok then see when we come out" Kim said as Yori seemed desperate to get in there while pooling on her arm throw the door.

"Ok the Ron and Rufus are ready for the hot springs of glory" Ron said with Rufus on his shoulder nodding his head.

**Girls side **

Kim and Yori where already chained out of there mission cloths and know had only a towel so they opened the door the seemed to lied out side but when they opened the door a blast of steam hit then and then they seen what look similar to Japanese hot springs. "Just like home" Yori said with a smile as she walked in.

"So I take they have this at the school then?" Kim asked

"no but there is some natural one's not to far from it but these are so much bigger then them" Yori said as she removed the towel and stepped on giving a small moan as the hot water ran over her skin

Kim did the same as Yori but her face was of pure bliss as the water hit some sore spots on her from the sparring mach she had with Al.

Looking over her self she noticed something out of place but could not pout her finger on it then she herd Yori say "I'm very surprised that you do not have a single mark on you from sparing with Al. it didn't look like he was holding back and yet you don't even have a burse on you" as she looked over Kim.

That was it there was not even a mark on her but she could feel where he had hit her but as she sat in the hot spring any pane vanished.

"So what do you think of Al know the we have seen what he can really do?" Yori asked as she sunk deeper into the hot water.

Kim looked at Yori then off into the distance as she thought on what she really thought. "Well I'm imprested. I mean here's a guy that's smart, funny, has respect for girl's, knows how to fight, he cares of people he doesn't know and he's really cute" Kim said but then realising that she just called Al cute out loud.

Kim was going to say something but the look on Yori's face said that she would not say a word.

"Ok say it. So I may have a bit of a crush from him. How can you not feel something for someone when he kick's the crap out of the Eric-drone, stands up for you and your friends when the one person you thought was the greatest guy in the world then turns out to be a complete jerk and then goes and think like it's nothing" Kim said then looked at Yori.

"I do not need to say it. You just have and I think that Al may like you judging by the way smile's when he looks at you" Yori said

"You really think he like's me like's me?" Kim asked

"I think so but time is not on your side. I have seen the way other girls are looking at him and I think they may be… how do you say it "on the prowl" as you say it here" Yori said

"Well Tera did look like she had a thing for him but it just it still so soon for me and dating because of the Drakken plot. And I don't now about dating someone on the team and and… I'll just let time see what it will do for me" Kim said not knowing what to think which Yori could see in here her eyes

**Boy's side**

Al and Ron where already in the hot spring's with Rufus on a little raft floating on top of the water.

"Dude you so rock with those mad fu skill's" Ron said with Rufus giving a thumbs up as well.

"Thanks I hope I didn't hurt her thou but I'm going to feel that kick to my ribs tomorrow" Al said with his left hand rubbing the burse that was starting to show.

"Don't worry about it. Kim a hard one to beet not even Shego can beet her when she's at her best and I think you got her at her best and I think she looked happy" Ron said relaxing his arms on the sides.

"What do you mean?" asked Al

"Well since the howl Eric thing Kim's not been in a happy mood since well since we fond out that Eric's a Drone. We ask if she was ok but she would just say she was fine but we could tell that it really hurt her that someone could do that to her" Ron replied as Al just listened to what he was saying.

"Well as time went on she became less happy and more sad and as for missions she would really give the bad guy a hurt and it got us in some deep water once. Well after that she was talking like braking up the team thinking it would be safer for the people around her but then she meet you and she smiled. Dude after all that has happen I'm glad that she was running to fast when she knocked you over" Ron said with Al deep in thought.

Al had not said a word as Ron waved his hand in front of his face to get his attention. "Oh sorry Ron. I was just thinking off all the things I'm going to do to Drakken the next time I see him" Al said in a cold tone that made Ron a little worried of what he was going to do.

Al seen the look on Ron's face and said "I've seen what it can lied to when you play with someone's mind and heart. And after what he did to Kim I'm not going to let him get away with it"

"By the sounds of things it looks like you have a thing for Kim?" Ron said

This hit Al of grad as he was not expecting that but thought on it for a bit a said "well maybe but I don't know. It would just seem like I'm taking advantage of her if I did anything"

Ron seeing that what Al just said was from the heart said "dude with the way the two of you have been hitting with each other I think she wouldn't feel that way"

"Well I'll just let time see what it has planed for me. Come on I think it time to get out of here" Al said as he got up and pout a towel on him with Ron and Rufus doing the same.

**Girls side**

"Well Yori I think it's time to get some cloths back on" Kim said as she got out but Yori had looked like a puppy that got kicked in the face as she got out.

Once they where changed into they normal clothing as they walk out to the hall then to the living room but Al and Ron was already there with Rufus on Ron head.

Yori move to Ron's side which left the only place to sit was next to Al but the talk with Yori was still in her mind but that's when Holo-Wade appeared.

"Well it officiel. Al you are now the new member of Team Possible. Like Kim, Yori, Ron, Rufus and my self I've entered some info about you on it but if your what more on it I can do that any time" Holo-Wade said looking proud of him self.

"Cool thank I'll check it out later" Al said as a small smile grow on his lips.

"Well now that you're a member you should know that we train on Sundays and we meet up and go out to the mail or the movies or something during the week. Oh Wade did you finish Al mission cloths yet?" Kim said as she was wondering why Wade was taking so long to make.

"Well I need to talk to Al about that like colour and what style he'd like" Wade said in defences.

"Well ok then" Kim said as she looked at the time "I gees it time to get going then" she said as she got up.

"Ok then. Al I'll call you later. Bye" Holo-Wade said then disappeared.

"So Al what time are you going to show up at KP's ?"Ron asked

"Well I've got some cars to work on and then Ms Barken gave me so much homework to make sure that I'm up to speed with the rest of the school. That or he just docent like me much" Al said as they walk out to Kim's car

"well it would be a good thing to do the work that Ms.Barken handed you as he dos not seem lenient" Yori said "that probable best and the work you have in there means you wont be joining us tomorrow" Kim said as she pointed to the work shop.

"Sorry guys but hay I'll talk to you on the net or phone ok" Al said then Kim Ron and Yori got in Kim's cart to drive back.

With every one saying bye Kim drove back down the road they came up thru the forest then on the road back to Middleton.

Kim opened the front door to her house after dropping off Yori and Ron. It was just before dinner time and her mother was in the kitchen.

"Kimme is that you?" Kim herd her mother call "yea it's me mom" Kim ancerd back walking into the kitchen and seen her father at the table.

"So how did Al do then" Anne asked

"Well he just became the knew member less then a hour ago" Kim said as she didn't notices that she was smile.

"That's grate news" Anne said peppering the meal form the family.

"Well I'm gust glad that there one more person that can which out for my little Kimme-cub" James said as he pout down the paper he was reading.

"Dad I'm not a little girl anymore and as for Al fighting bad guy's well lust just say that he could give Shego a run for her money. I think he made Drakken nearly pee hi pants with the look he gave him" Kim said as she remembers.

"Well I'm going up to my room to unwind for a bit" Kim said as she went out the room.

"Ok Kimme. Dinner will be ready in an hour ok" Anne said to Kim as she was walking out the stars "ok mom" Kim replied.

Now in her room Kim laid down on her bed letting her mined wondering on things like what may happen the next week that's when she remembered that her birthday was a week from today and she never told Al that she was having a costume party for the fun of it. At first she didn't fell like doing anything special but know she thought that it may be a good idea and that she didn't ask Al if he wonted to come so she got up to turn on her computer.

Once logged on she check her website for messages. She knew that Wade handled it but she like to see what was happening on it all the same. After she seen that there was no knew messages for help but there was a little update emblem on the member profile link and remembered Wade updated Al into it so she click on it.

One second later there was little pitchers of her, Ron with Rufus, Yori, Wade and at the bottom there was Al. Kim did wonder how Wade got the images he used for the site but going back to topic she click on Al's pitcher then the screens background changed to an image that Kim remembered very well. It was when Al hade beat the three school bellies. Then music played that sound like new Rock so she check who the song was made by and seen that the name of the track was called "those who fight further" and the artist was Nobuo Uematsu. Seeing that she went to the profile part of the screen and seen things saying his name, age, hear colour and other things like that then she seen a title say LIKE'S.

Looking at the list of things he like she seen there was reading, training, working with machines, cooking, anime/manga and other things then she seen a title saying DISLIKE'S say things like people that think there better then other people. People that hurt other people and well the list went on like that.

Looking on she seen that any other things that where on it Al had already told her that when she seen a personal quote "I do the impossible". Reading that she thought on her own quote "I can do anything". _Not exactly living up to my own line_ Kim thought to her self then there was a message say someone on the Kimmunicator was calling her so she clicked it.

A small widow opened show Al in his study "hey Kim" he said as she was typing on his computer.

"Hay Al what's up?" Kim asked

"Just doing some of Barkens history homework. God some of this stuff I've known for like five years know but hay at lest I'll get good marks for it" Al said typing as he looked at Kim then back at his screen.

"Yea well just don't go making the rest of us look bad. Oh hay I checked out your TPP (Team Possible Profile)" Said Kim as she just watched Al still typing.

"It weird how Wade can find out so much on me. But I like the style he did for me he so rocks" Al said with a grin.

Kim giggled a bit as she said Wade rock often and hearing Al made her happy but didn't know why.

Kim and Al talk for a bit more till her mother called her for dinner so they said there good bye and Kim signed off and went down to eat with her family.

Sitting down with her family she just seemed happier and the rest noticed but just let it flow. Kim looked at her family and seen the smiles on there faces but then thought on Al and that's when it hit her. Al was not sitting at a table with his family nor was he seeing the smiles on there face. Some of the most in portent people in her life where there for her when she needed them but Al had no one. Well there was Rose but she had not meet her yet and she was never there but Kim went silent on how Al could live without a family to fall back on and it started to show as a small tear ran down her cheek.

"Kim Kimme what wrong" her mother asked worried when the twins pointed out that Kim was not saying a thing.

"It its… its just I'm sitting here with my family eating and having fun. And Al's he… he's sitting home all by him self. Alone" Kim said as she fighting not to break down in front of her family.

Anne could only feel as if she could do nothing for her little girl but then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning her head she seen that the hand was James and his face said words that only she could see.

Anne turned to Kim who was just sitting there with her head looking down so she said "well Kimme if you think Al would like you could invite him to dinner more often" which Kim head just seemed to wipe up and the look on Kim's face said that she wanted to call him and tell him right away.

Kim didn't know why she was happy but she just was and the look on her mothers face said to go and call so she jumped out her seat as if she was on a mission and ran up the stairs and hoped that Al was still on the computer.

Running into her bedroom Kim grabbed her Kimmunicator thinking it would be quicker to talk to him. Holding the small device she priest it once to connect her to Al's com and soon it was waiting for some one to pick up.

Still waiting for an answer Kim finely seen the call being answer. "Hay Al I was…" Kim started to say but by the look on the little screen Al was asleep on his desk which Kim did fined really cute but she had a mission to do.

As soon as Kim was going to say something she heard Al mumbling in his sleep. Listening she tried to finned out what he was saying. "mom sis" she heard and she thought that he was dreaming but then he opened his eye's right in front of his com and screamed and fell over in his char as he seen a image of Kim in his eye's.

Seconds seemed to pass like hours to Kim as she waited for Al to come back in view but nothing. "Al Al you ok" Kim asked getting worried that he may have hurt him self but then Al's arm came up onto the desk with his head coming up as well with a book on top of it.

"I thought I hit the alarm clock there" Al said which must have been how the call got connected. Looking at Al with a book on top of his head was making her giggle like mad but it was the look of confusion on Al's face that was a real pitcher.

"Al look on your head" Kim was able to say in between the fits of laughter. Pouting his hand on top of his head Al lifted the book off and looked at it. "I was looking for this. Thanks" Al said with a smile which Kim felt like it was just for her.

"So are you just calling to talk to me is there something else?" Al said as he started to look throw the book.

"Well since you live on your own most of the time me and mom was thinking that maybe you'd like to come to here for dinner more often?" Kim said hope for the yes.

Kim seen him stop reading then just look up as if he was in deep in thought then say. "I don't think that it a good idea I mean…" "what do you mean it a bad idea?" Kim asked angrily.

"Well it's just we've only known each other for what not even a week. It not like I don't want to it just well…" Al said trying to make it not sound as bad as what Kim thought.

"Well I think it's a good idea and you will be here or do we have to call Rose" Kim and Al heard but it was only Kim turned to see her mother and an evil grin grow on her lips.

Al looked as Anne appeared on the screen at his end of the call and with her saying she'd call Rose knowing full well that they could get Wade to fined her and call her knew the he would not get out of it so he did what all men do.

"Ok I give I'll be there" Al with the face of defeat.

"Good so we'll see you next week then. Oh Kim did you ask Al about next Saturday?" Anne asked Kim.

"Oh ye. Hey Al it's my birthday next Saturday and we're have a costume party. think you can make it?" Kim asked.

Again Al looks deep in thought as he typed at his computer then said "I think so" as he then looked at Kim.

Know Kim felt as if she could do anything know but didn't know why.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I think I'm going to hit the hay or read more of the files Wade sent me" Al said. "Ok Al see you at school" Kim said as she knew that Al have work to do so he could not make it to there training on Sundays but she knew that it how he pays for the bills.

"Ok bye Kim bye Anne" Al said with Anne saying bye as she went back to the kitchen just before the window closed. Thinking on what Al said he was going to read Kim remembered that Wade sent her the files he could fined on the knew player to the field so she call Wade to see what he knew.

"Oh hey Kim what's up?" Wade said as soon as Kim called him.

"Hey Wade I was going to go throw the files that you got on Demon" Kim said as she was looking throw them.

"Well as I said before there's not much. I can tell you is that no one knows where he came from or how old he is. But the villain community called him Demon when he showed up five years ago in Africa at an army bass that was taken over by the Shadow Dragon Army" Wade said as he typed at his keyboard and an image of the news paper that got seen the story and the head line said "Demon has come." But what really got Kim thinking of the photo of what looked large bass in flames.

"The report from the people that seen what happened said that lots of people where going to get killed or worse but then Demon cam out of the shadow and started to fight the men that were going to kill them all. No one seen what happened because it was like he moved faster then anyone could blink but one of the girls said that he nearly killed all the men there after he stopped moving but what rely got to the reporters was when they said that Demon was covered in what they called darkness and that the way he moved was as if he was the devil him self." Wade went on to say.

This was just a little over the top for Kim to think about. It looked like he was a hero but the law said he was a criminal now why was that?

"Why doe's the law say that he's a criminal?" Kim said what she was thinking.

"Well when he was there helping the people he got his hands on over seven millions worth of diamonds for the guys there. Then as time went on he showed up steeling more then just diamonds. Weapons, Tec, top secret information and it wisent from just the good guys it form the bad guys as well but only after handing them over to the police. If the info I got is right he has the power to do what no other villain can do" Wade said

"And what's that?" Kim asked not really likening what the answer may be.

"To do take over the world or destroy it. Nothing could stop him" Wade said in the cold tone that maid Kim rely think on what the knew guy can do at any given moment. "So why hasn't he tried it all ready?" Kim was hoping that Wade did know.

"That's the thing no one knows why. He shows up takes what he came for and if there someone that's in danger he helps them but on one knows why. Some of the people that say that they've seen him later on said that he never hurt them. In fact if any had injuries they said that he made him hands glow green then place his hand where they were hurt then there was no injury. It was like he hailed it" Wade said still typing away at him computer.

Know this was getting a lot to think on Kim thought to her self. "So why haven't I seen or heard of him till know then?" Kim asked realizing that.

"Well roomer says that anyone that has info on Demon it vanishes like it wisent there in the first place. The info I got was from GJ when I said that you seen him and that in the stuff they had from all over the world. And Dr. Director wants to talk to you about him as soon as possible." Wade said

"Can you call her know then" Kim asked knowing not to keep the head of Global Justus waiting.

"Ok Kim" Wade said as the image of him was replaced of Dr. Director.

"Hello Kim it good to see you" Dr. Director said with a smile.

"Oh hey the Director Wade said that you wanted to talk to me" Kim said wondering what she had to say.

"Yes I do and please call me Betty" she said with Kim ok.

"Well I've was told you hand your first run-in with Demon. is this true?" Betty asked Kim with her hands joined together just in front of her face.

"Yes and I'm sorry that he got away with what ever it was that Gill had" Kim said disappointed that she failed to do what she love's doing.

"Don't worry about it. Out of all that agent I've sent after him not one of them has come as close as you have" Betty said thinking that all the agents will need more training after this conversion.

"Really how many have you sent?" Kim asked thinking that she may have dun better then she thought.

"I've lost count on how many I sent but tell me. What do you think of him? I know you seen what little we have on him" Betty said waiting for Kim to answer.

"I don't know. He's defiantly a good fighter but as for the rest I don't know what to think" Kim said still thinking on the subject.

"Well the next time you see him try to talk to him. Find out what you can it may help us next time we try to get him" Betty said to the young girl.

"Ok. Talk about knew threats to the world" Kim said sulking back into her char.

"Talking about knew I heard from a little bird that you have a knew team member?" Betty said with a smile growing on her lips.

"Oh you mean Al. yip he know the newest team member. We gave him a test today and he past with more then flying colours" Kim said with more of an up bet tone then normal which Betty did not miss.

"Oh relay I may have to look into the Al if his so good" Betty said with an evil grin on her face.

"Oh no your not. Al's mien you cant have him" Kim said rather fast then she realised what she said and her face went three shads of reds. "That's not what I mean. But not like I don't want him. It's that's his part of my team I mean. Your loving this aren't you" Kim said Betty as she seen that she was sniggering.

"Very. But don't worry I wont take you new friend away. That is if you joined us and Al comes with you" Betty said

"What do you mean if I join? What about Ron and Yori. Don't they get to join as well" Kim said wondering why she did not give them the same dial.

"Claim down Kim I talked to Ron and Yori and they said that they would have a bond of honer with the Yamanuchi school and could not join us" Betty explained to the fiery red head.

After thinking on it for a little just felt like she needed sleep so she said good bye to Betty and Betty saying good night as well she got ready for bed but did not know what to think when it came to Demon. He was like a double egad sword. On one side he was stopping any villain he came near. But then he to was a criminal well more like a theft like Shego then anything else but after a good nights rest she would think on it more.

Now ready for bed she set her alarm for when the training would start then got into bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine as well as Demon.

Demon

Sunday pasted fast from Kim with Ron and Yori at hers for training then. after that she did most of the homework she was given and before she knew it Monday was here.

Walking donw the halls of high school with her friends she was wondering where Al was but they needed to get to home room so they got there in time to see Al already sitting there with his eye's closed and his arms crossed on his cheats.

"Morning Al" he heard so opening his eye's he seen Monique, Felix, Ron, Yori and then Kim smile happily to her self.

"Morning guys" he said back to them as he got up as his knew friends sat next to him but was shortly lived when Mr. Barkin walked in the door.

"Quit down people. Springfield front and senter" Barkin said as if he was still in the army so Al got up with he bag to the front of the room.

"Did you do the homework I assigned you?" the ex-army scolders asked crossing his arms in front of him.

Al just looked at his bag then opened it and polled out what seemed like five folders that filled his bag and sat them down in front of Barkin and he asked "what this?" "The work you asked me to do" Al said

"do you really think that you did all and extra homework that I gave you to do it just two days mister" Barkin asked thinking there was no way he could do that.

"Yip. That's all of it. Its all hand written so that can prove that it not copyedit" Al said waiting for Barkin to let him go back to his set.

Barkin picked up the top folder and started to look thru it. Raising one of his eyebrows he picked up the next one and did this it he had looked at them all. "Well it looks like we have one more A student. You can go know" He said still looking at the folders in front of him.

As soon as he said that the bell it class went so every one went out the room. "Did you really do that much" Ron asked as the small group gathered around him. "Well I'd rather it be out the way so I did have to think on it." Al said.

"So now we know you're an A student what's next. Head of the football team" Monique said in a finny tone but was short lived as one of the schools food chain fanatics walked near them and said "as if that loser could do that. He'd properly run away like the frost loser"

Every one looked to see Bonnie with her grin. Kim was just going to say some thing but the look on Al's face was like he never heard the comment.

Know that they where in class the day went by like normal for the teen hero and then it was the last class of the day P.E and it looked like it was going to be out side for once.

With every one in there friendly groups they where waiting for the teacher to arrive to start the class that's when Ms. Barkin walk in and every one knew what was to come military training.

Holding what looked like two back backs. One smaller then the other. He then dropped them to the flour and looked at the class he had to cover.

"Today people we will be doing some military exercises for the body and mined. You will have to run from one end of the filed to the other with a time limit. If you do not complete it with in the time limit you will have to run two laps of the filed" Barkin said the class.

"do you really think that just because you did it back in what ever thing it was you did means that we have to" Bonnie said

"well since you don't like it the girls will go then the boys" Barkin said as he knew that Kim Possible and her friend Yori could do it in there sleep and he knew that most of the football team hated to be shown up by a girl. Even if it was Kim.

They went one at a time and more then half did it in the time limit with Kim and Yori finishing with the same time then Monque but Bonnie didn't even get half way as she had a tantrum and gave up.

Know it was the boys turn and all the Football team did it in time and Ron as well with the sportiest time.

One head football player Max Sideill looked at Al as he was just sitting there and he was the new guy and he thought he have a little talk with him.

"Hay you new guy" Max said with Al just looking up at him. "I hear you're a pretty good fighter but don't think that kung fu skills can help you like that loser Ron do's. I mean come on you don't have the body to do what we can do" he continued to try and pout him in his palace but know it was Al's turn to run.

Walking to get the back pack he looked at the one the girls used. "Hay Barkin can I use that one" Al said and every one heard and some laughed that he had to use the girls one.

"Why? is that one to heavy for you" Barkin said as Al grabbed up the seconded pack and did not drop the one in his hand.

"no. this ones just not heavy enough" he said as he got ready to run. Kim thought on what he was trying to do but she heard other guys placing bets on how long it would take for him to finish or if he could but all that went out the window as Barkin said go.

Al bolted from where he once of at a speed that not even the head player had. He was at the other end on the fled before any one could think on how he was doing this and as Kim watched as he ran back she seen that Al face had no emotion in it was his arms where behind him with the packs. In half the best time he got to one end but back with not even a look of that he did anything.

Al walked up to Max holding the bags as he stopped right in front of him and dropped them. "Who says that I want to be like you" Al said as he walk over to Kim and the others.

Barkin replayed the scene over and over in his head and could remember the last time he had seen anything like this.

Kim and the others watched as Al walked by most of the class but then she heard Max say "ok so you got speed but you still don't have what it takes to be on top of the food chain" in a cocky tone.

Al stopped and turned and said "like I want to be in the same group as you".

It was then Bonnie made her self know by saying "what the mater. Scared that the top dogs going to hurt you. Well why don't you run home to your mommy then" in the tone that Kim got from her.

"YOU ASSHOLE" every one heard but looked to see that it was Kim that had said it as she was walking up to Bonnie to bet the live shit out of her but of stopped when Al stepped in front of her and said "Mr. Barkin I want to try out for the football team".

Barkin was just didn't know what was going on with them but when he herd Kim swar he was going to step in but Al had bet him to it and asked him to try and jount the team.

"And what makes you think your good enough for the Mad Dogs" Barkin asked

Al just looked at him and said "just felt like it" as is he was happy.

Max did not like this. He had seen who fast he was and had heard that he could fight as good as Kim but he still thought he was better.

Barkin knew that Al could be a great member to the team but with what was going on he didn't think it was a good plain to do it but the look on Al's face said that something was going to happen one way or another.

"Sideill you're the head of the team. What do you think" Barkin asked. "I'm ok with it. I just go and get my gear" Max said as he went to get his football gear on but all he wanted to do was push this guy in his place.

Kim was wondering what Al was up to but the look in his eye's were the same as when they went to Drakken's lair and that scared her more as she knew what he did there. "Al what are you doing. He's like three times bigger then you. You're going to get creamed" Kim heard Ron say but the look in Al eyes did not change.

"Yea what's going on Al" Kim asked as Al got handed a football to him as Max went to one side of the fled. "Showing them what I think of there food chain" Al said as he grinned once he was at the other end of the field from Max.

Every one sat on the side lines as Mr. barmen stood in the middle of Al and Max and said "ok Springfield you have to get the ball past the post but you'll have to get past Sideill to do it" he said as he got ready to signal them to start.

As Barkin held his hand to signal to start Kim watched as Al got into a stance she had seen before. It was the same one he did when she was testing him and she knew that what ever he was going to do Max was going to fall.

Barkin dropped his hand and both shot off at each other. Well more like Max ran and Al was a rocket aimed at Max with intent to kill.

Kim watched as Al and Max got nearer to each other but at the speed that Al was moving he got to Max more then half way.

Max thought that if he could get one punch or kick in to Al that show him how's boss so once Al was three feat from him he lunch him self at him and so did Al.

Max pushed he fist out to Al's face but he ducked under it and that's when he felt his chest overcome with pane unlike anything he had felt before but then as they where still in med air but then they both hit the ground and then there was more pain and then he lost blacked out.

Kim seen both Max and Al hit in mid air then hit the ground with what looked like Al ramming Max into the ground then flip on him and over him then he just stop moving.

The scene that had played out in front of all the class only lasted ten seconds and Al just walked from where he once was over to Barkin and then past him and up to Bonnie.

"Drec ec fryd e drehg uv dra vuut lryeh" was all Bonnie heard as she was handed the ball Al had but the ball was deflated and looking at it more she seen five holes in it fore on one side and one on the other.

Kim watched as Al walk off to the changing rooms and then she seen Barkin move Max (still out) to the benches but notices that something is falling out from under his shirt. "Hay this is padding from his gear" Ron's says as he looks at the bit he picked up.

"class dismissed people" Barkin said and that's when Kim and the others ran of after Al. after getting into her normal cloths Kim ran to find Al know that he will be upset by the look in his eye's as he walk off. But as she ran she thought was could get Wade to find him and as soon as her locker was in sit she seen Al standing there speaking to someone.

Walking up to Al there was a smaller teen next to him. He looked like he was talking happily but she seen that the kid had a cast on his right arm then the teen walked off as he waved with Al doing the same.

"Hay you ok" Al heard then seen that it was Kim which he smile at and asked "why?" "Well from what Bonnie said and what Max tried to do" Kim said as she tried to comfort him.

"Oh that I'm cool" he said now leaning next to her locker and know Ron and the others cot up to them and asking what Kim had asked.

"Well know that's it the end of the day I think I should get going. Got some things to take care of back home" Al said as Kim opened her locker to levee her books there when something fell out that Kim didn't remember was in there.

Picking it up she held a envelop with no writing on it. "what's that girl" Monique asked "don't know its not mine" Kim said as she looked at it.

"open it" Ron said as he was wonting to know what was in it as well so she did and there was a slip of paper in it. Everyone was watching as Kim opened it to see a letter reading.

_hi there. ok first I'm not going to give you my name just yet but I will tell you that Id like to meet you on Friday night but its up to you not me but I hope you do_

_if so plissé tic yes but if you don't wont to tic no then mail it to locker at the end of the hall_

Kim was know thinking on who it was from know as well as the others as well.

"Hay guys" Wade said as his image appeared on the computer in Kim's locker. "Hay Wade. Could you do me a favour and find out how typed this letter and who's locker is at the end from mine" Kim asked.

Wade not asking any thing as hi liked it when someone gave him a challenge went to work and seconds later he said "well one I cant tell who wrote it. It's from an old type writher and there's on finger prints on it ether. And two on one dos".

Ok know this was making Kim think on who it was. "So are you going to meet this how do you say Romeo" Kim heard Yori ask but didn't know what to do but the look on Al then at the letter.

"Well I think you should" Kim heard but what was weird was that it was Al that said it with his arms crossed on his cheat leaning on the locker next to Kim.

"Oh and why's that" Kim asked Al

Al just surged his shoulders but as Kim looked back to the letter and did not know why but she ticked yes and slid it back in then walked up to the locker and dropped it in.

Later on in the day Kim, Yori, Ron and Al was at Kim's doing homework and as the others where looking back from there books to see what they were writing Kim noticed that Al was looking at his taxed book and writing at the same time and not looking at what he was writing.

_Ok know that is just to weird. But I do like weird. _Kim thought to her self.

Al finished before everyone because of him not looking back and forth from textbook to paper and Anne have called them for dinner.

Yori and Ron stayed for they where like family to the Possible with Ron being Kim's best friend then it was the same with Yori and know Al was there talking with parents about something for she was talking with Yori on what they dressing as for her party Ron saying that he was going as the fearless ferret but the look in Yori eye's said a different story.

As the night went on the time come for Ron, Yori and Al to go home and that there was school tomorrow as well so they said good bye's and left then later Kim went to bed still wondering who had sent her the letter but she felt like she was in need to know who it was but would have to wait till Friday to find out.

Tuesday came and went like most days do and it was then end of school on Wednesday and Kim and friends where dropping of there books and then there was a white envelop in her locker.

Everyone watched as Kim opened it and polled out the letter in side and read it

_Ok we have a time and know we need something to look good in. I'm got mine but I think you should ask your mother for what I hope you'll be wherein on Friday_

Know this was interesting to Kim what did this secret admire levee for her at home with her mother and it was getting frustrated at not knowing who it was so she rushed off home (the others went home knowing that Kim would tell them what was there later).

Kim burst throw the front door and seen her mother sitting on the sofa drinking coffee with a smile o her face.

"Oh hi Kim. You got this delivered to you today" Anne said as she handed Kim a red flat box.

"What did the guy look like who gave it to you" Kim asked hoping that she seen who the man behind the letters look's like.

"sorry Kimme but the person that delivered it had a bike helmet on so I didn't seen his face and he said that if your hopping to get his finger print of it box he said nice try" Anne said as she was waited for Kim to open the box.

Know who could have know that Kim could have got a finger print easily but this box was calling to her like a moth to a bright light so she opened it (like what else are you going to do with a box)

Looking into it Kim seen what looked like White clothing. Lifting it out of the box she knew know what it was. It was a dress but not just any dress it was the one she had her eyes on at club banana. It was a strapless dress that seemed if she had it on that it would stop at her ankles. From the top it was light pink then as you look down it fads into white with a slit that stopped just higher then her nee.

"Oh Kim that looks beautiful" she heard her mother say but she was looking for the label and there was a club banana logo on the label.

"Well who ever got you this must rely like you" Anne said still waiting for Kim to talk.

"This is the dress that I've been saving for" Kim said like she was in shock

"Well looks like someone got it for you" Anne replayed

"But who would spend hundred dollars for me" Kim asked

"well you'll just have to wait and find out" Anne said as she walked off to the kitchen livening Kim to her thoughts which was mostly trying to think who was the one that sent her the dress.

Thursday past slowly for Kim as she and friends tried to find out who had sent her the dress which Monique and Yori flipped after hearing that the mystery man sent her and then it was Friday and Kim would finally know who she was meeting.

with the school day finished she dropped off her books in her locker and there was a small card in there. Looking at it only said seven on it. Thinking that this must be the time that her date must be coming for her she talked with her friends at Bueno Nacho mostly Ron and Felix say try to have fun as she was know thinking that maybe going was not a good move with it being so soon after Eric but was Al said that if it turns out like that he'd do what he did to the last Eric which help clam her into going again. Monique and Yori said that they'd help do her hair and makeup but Kim said that she wanted to do it her self and soon it was time to get ready so they said there good byes and Kim went home to get ready.

It was nearly seven and Kim had her hair pined up and some makeup not to much and she fond a par of high heels that she had that went well with her knew dress she was wherein.

All in all she thought she looked pretty good then she herd her mother call "kimme some one hear for you" to her.

This was it know she could find out who hand sent her the dress so as she came down the stairs she seen a someone standing there in a black jump suite and black bike helmet. Ok know this was starting to get to her. Who ever she was meeting was waiting till the last minute to show him self.

"So are you tacking me to who ever I'm meeting?" Kim asked the masked man with him holding up a card that said yes.

"know you have Kim back her no later then eleven you hear me" James said which was weird for him to be ok with something like this Kim thought to her self but the man turned the card around and it said "of course" which made her giggle a little as this man knew what her dad was going to say to him.

He then held out another card that's said "I think it's time to go" on it so she said bye to her parents and went outside to seen a black limo wait there. Kim got in the limo as the man that came for her in the driver's seat and started to drive off.

As the time the limo was moving Kim's mined was racing with thoughts like who would get a limo for her and who could send one if this for her but soon shed know who and as much as she was likening it so the thought of this was to good to be true but then the limo stopped and the driver got out and opened Kim's door.

Stepping out she seen that she was not that far form make out point as it was known to most teens but she wanted to know who had did all of this for her then the driver handed her a card saying "this way please".

Following the driver for thirty yards on a stone path. _Lucky me. I don't think I like my shoes to get covered in mud_ Kim thought to her self.

Suddenly the driver stopped and Kim looked to see what was going on then seen that there was a large clothe on the ground with what looked like an outside heater which she thought was good since it was a little cold so she walked up to it and there was some bottles in a cooler and some food as well but there was another letter on the cooler so she picked it up looked at it was it was like the rest (type writer).

_Ok know that you're here I think it time to show my self so look be hind you_

Kim wiped her head around so fast you think it would snap right off but Kim's eyes seen that the driver was standing there well he was know had a red shirt with a black waistcoat and black pants was well and high top's and till had the helmet on.

The man slowly brut his hands up to the helmet and undid it then started to remove it to who she was having a night with.

He lifted the helmet off the man that stood there was Al.


	8. Chapter 8

Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine as well as Demon.

Demon

Kim mind froze when she seen Al making he way over to her then sat down next to her.

"I got to say you look rely good in that dress" Al said as he reached for the bottles with Kim frozen.

"I can't believe I never figured it was you" Kim managed to say as Al handed her a glass with what was in the bottle but she looked at it then herd "it not alcohol if that's what your thinking" from Al.

"Oh no that's not it, it just why'd you do all this for me?" Kim asked

Al looked off into the distends then said "well if you must know this is what is called a L.T.N or last teen night. For as of tomorrow you are no longer a cute teen but a beautiful woman" Al said smiling to her.

Kim blushed as soon as she heard Al call her cute and beautiful but needed to know something. "So what do you do on a L.T.N then?"

"Well you talk about what ever you want to talk about and look back at your life and smile at the good times" Al said taking a sip of his drink.

Hearing him say this Kim picked up that he him self must have dune this at some point. "So I take it you dune this as well?" Kim asked as she felt the heat from the lamp hetter.

"Yip. Rose did it form me. And my mom did it for her" Al said

Kim know knew what tonight was for and hand to ask "so dos this L.T.N double as a date as well" she said with a smirk.

That cot Al off grad then knew what she was trying to do. "Not rely. It's more of a spiritual thing".

That maenad Kim smirk vanish and Al seen this "so if you may raze your glass we can begging" he said hoping not to make her upset.

"To what?" she asked

"To the last seventeen years that the earth has had Kim Possible to live in it" He said waiting for her to tap her glass to his.

Thinking on all that Al has dune for her to night she tapped her glass to Als.

Kim and Al sat there under the heater and talked. Well Kim talked Al listened. It seemed like hours that they talked and Kim was loving it. The stars that shined, the warmth from the heater was nice on Kim's skin, the lights from town could be seen from there point and then there was Al that was taking in everything she was saying. It felt so much like a date that she wished it was but it was a personal thing to Al's family and she felt nice to have Al doing something like this for her and the conversion grow so did Kim's feelings for Al and she didn't know what to do about it but she would like to find out more if there is something there.

"And that's when they told us it was the cure for the conman cold. Talk about ironic" Kim said as she was finishing telling him about the time Kim and Ron got a cold and that RAY X can cure you with one hit from it.

It was one of the missions files that Al did read yet but asked Kim to tell him it as he asked lots about her like her family and other things.

Talking some more Kim noticed that her glass was empty "hay can I get a refill" Kim asked Saying ok he got up and got the last bottle and as he turned he stepped on an empty bottle and started to fall and Kim seen this. Kim's body moved like she was on a mission but you cant move that fast in a dress and Al crashed into her as they fall to the ground.

Taking a little time to catch her berth she looked up to see Al almost on top of her and there head's one inch from each other.

Looking at each other not even moving as if time was standing still Al slowly moved to Kim as if to kiss her and Kim moved to hem and just before they kissed Kim polled back with a look of worry on her face as she looked into Al's eye's thinking she'd she something bad but seen something else's.

"To fast" Al said to brake the silence between them with a smile that eased the worrying felling in her.

"I… it's… just" Kim tried to talk to him before he got up and left but he just sat there.

"I'm relay going to have to smack that Drakken the next time I see him for doing this to you" Al said

"Al I'm so sorry but it's just" Kim was saying but was cut off by Al saying "don't you ever apologize for was that asshole did to you. And if he makes another Eric I'll rip him apart and stuff it down Drakkens throat"

"It's just that this is the first thing I've down with a boy since Eric and I'm a little scared this may" Kim was saying but could not finished as tears where forming in her eye's.

"Well I'm just going to have to prove that I'm nothing like Eric" Al said with pride in his voice.

That made Kim smile hearing that someone was going to help her after what had happened to her.

"Well not this is not fun it looks like it time to get you back home" Al said as he held up his phone that showed the time on it.

Kim didn't want to go yet but deep black holes may be in Al's future if she didn't so they got up started to walk down the path Kim walked up and where she was thought the limo was sat Al's car.

"Where'd the limo go?" Kim asked

"Got someone to take it after you got dripped off and delivered my car" Al said as he went to the passenger side and held the door open for Kim which she thought was sweet of him.

Once Kim was in Al got in the drivers side and started the car.

Kim noted that the display that would show the speed and other things was all digital and where nearly the same colour as Shego's flames but didn't say a thing as the car move onto the rood back to her home.

The drive didn't take long and Al's driving was as if he could see as clear as day at night and before Kim knew it she was right outside her house and walking to the door.

Kim turned just before she got to the door and looked at Al and said "think you for this Al. and I'm sorry about what happened I just need more time"

Al smile as he reached out to take her hand "someone tote me a long time ago time is only as long as you make it" then kissed her hand and started to walk back to his car.

"And who was it that tote you that" Kim asked.

Al stopped and looked up into the night sky and said "the same two people that told me to smile" then he got in his car an drove off.

Kim realized who he was talking about and was glad that after all the years without his mother and sister he had not forgotten them so she turned and walked in her house.

"So how was the date or L.T.N go" Anne said as she heard the door close.

"It was fantastic up until the end that was" Kim said as she sat down next to her mother.

"WHAT DID HE DO.? WHERE IS HE I'LL SEND HIM INTO…" James started shouting thinking that Al did what he faired as every father dos but the look Kim and Anne gave him stopped him in his tracks.

"So you want to tell us what happened?" Anne asked

"Well it started out great. We were talking about what I've done that Al didn't know and some on his past and then he asked about Ray X so I told him what happened and I asked foe a drink and then it happened" Kim said thinking back to before.

"What happened?" her father asked

Kim looked at her father then said "he slipped. And don't tell me that it could have been a trick. But me being me I tried to catch him but you cant move to fast in a dress and well we both ended up on the ground with Al on top of me"

Both James and Anne looked and waited for her to finish but the look on James said he wonted to rip Al apart.

"We…we lend in to kiss but I… I backed out right before we did" Kim said know holding her self.

James got up from where he was sitting and walked to the door "James where are you going" Anne asked. "To send Al into a black hole for what he did to my kimme-cub" he said in an angry tone.

"AL DIDN'T DO THIS TO ME" Kim shouted at her father for thinking what Al has not dune "it was Eric that did this to me. I was scared and as much as I wanted to kiss Al I couldn't because of what Drakken did" Kim finished her rent with her parent speechless.

"Did you tell Al this" Anne asked hope he didn't take it the wrong way.

"Yes I did and you know what I think I can't wait for Drakken to try something because Al's got some thing he'd like to do to him" Km said with a grin on her face.

That made Anne and James smile seeing there only daughter smile "I think it's time for bed then. Remember it's your birthday tomorrow and your going to need your rest" Anne said as she move Kim to the stairs.

Know in her room ready for bed pleasing her dress in her dresser ready for the next time she needed it. Looking around Kim thought there was something missing but she could place it out so she went to bed for the last time as seventeen.

**NEXT DAY**

As soon as Kim opened her eye's she knew that it was the day off all days. her birthday and she couldn't wait to start the day so she jumped out of her bed and got dressed.

Know dressed Kim ran down to meet her friends Ron, Yori, Monique and Felix waiting for her but there was no Al. Kim's mother said that he called and said that he'd show up at her party tonight so shed not see him for some time. She thought it was because of what happened last night but was happy to heir that Al was working so he couldn't come with her to see her.

Like always on her or her friends b-days they would go out for most of the day and have fun and that's what she did. After spending most of the day at the mall Kim and friends decided to go and get ready for the party so they parted ways to get ready.

Kim walked into her house to see all of her family waiting there for her. After hearing happy birthday from them she ran up to her room to change into her costume. Opening her dresser she grabbed her princess costume but then she looked back to see the dress Al got her. A smile played out on her as she pouts that on but also pouting on the gloves and tiara and they matched. Know ready she went down to start as her friends just arrived.

Looking at them she seen that Ron, Yori, Monique, and Felix where dressed as people from Final Fantasy 7 AC. Ron being Vincent Valentine (has a black wig on) Yori as Yuffie Kisaragi. Felix was Rufus Shinra and Monique was a member of the Turks only after she had made some changes to the suit they have. But the funny thing was the Rufus went as Cat Sith that made her giggle.

They all walked into the livening room to see food and lots of it Ron and Rufus ran at it before anyone could speck.

"You made all this" Kim asked her mother who was dressed as a nurse.

"Me no. the hospital has needed me all week. I was afraid that I would not be able to do any of this for you but then Al said that he'd lend a hand but I never thought he'd do so much" Anne said as they looked at the amount of food was there.

"He really did all this" Kim said amazed.

"Yes he did. He came with it when you was at the mall today but ran off saying that he forgot something" she said.

"Did he make that as well" Kim asked pointing to the cake the looked like a the logo on her site.

"Yip he made it all and he said that there was something for Ron and Rufus to try out as well but well have to wait till he gets back for that." Anne said as she was filling up bolls with chips.

"Did he say when he'd get here?" Kim asked

Anne turned and looked at her and said "by the look is his eye's he won't levee you waiting to long".

Walking and talking to the people that she could find she seen the cheer teem bar Bonnie as well as people from school she knew and her cozen Larry and Joss but still no Al but he said that he'd come back.

With all the people in the house it felt a bit stuffy so Kim stepped out side to get some air. The wind felt nice on her skin but then heard the door behind her so she turned to see Josh standing there in the same pirate costume from Halloween.

"WHAT the hell are you doing here" Kim said with more anger then she could remember.

"Clam down. It was the only way to see you" Josh said in a normal tone.

"And what make you think I want to see you after what you said and did to Al" Kim said narrowing her eye's at him.

"Ok I'm sorry but the guys made me say that stuff and Al's ok. pleases I'm sorry I just want a second chance" Josh said but Kim wasn't baying it she just walked up to him and said "you had your chance" "HAY don't walk away from me when I'm talking" Josh said as he grabbed her wrist.

"Let go" Kim said in a flat tone

"So what? For Al can come and save the day. You know he showed up just like that Eric dude. It won't surprise me if he was one of them" CRACK Kim would not stained there and hear the things that where being said about Al so she slapped him across the face.

Kim seen that Josh didn't like be slapped by the look in his eye's and was raising his hand that was in a fist ready to strike he but then they both heard the growl from behind them and seen a dog sitting there with it teeth showing but Kim knew this dog and it was no dog it was Gray which meant "I don't think doing that would be a good thing to do if you plan on living" as Al stepped out of the shadow.

All was silent as Al was there (and a wolf) stood there wondering what was going to happen but Josh was still holding Kim wrist at the time. "You going to let go of her or do I have to rip that arm off for you to let go" Al said with Gray moving closer.

Letting go of Kim he stood there for a moment "fine but remember Kim he's properly like Eric" Josh said as he then he walked off.

"I just like to say Monkey boy. Gray here isn't my pet he dos what he wants" Al said as Josh seen Gray barrack at him then run after him as Josh ran for his life.

Kim thought that maybe being attacked by a wolf was a bit too far "do worry. Gray wont hurt him but hell make sure Josh never comes near you again" Al said as he seen the look Kim was having.

"Oh and happy birthday by the way" Al said

"Thank Al. I heard what you did for the party. Just got one question how'd you get so much?" Kim asked.

"What you think you're the only one that people owe you fevers. I know some guys that couldn't afford to pay for repairs for there cars so they said if I need a big kitchen I should give them a call and I did" Al said

"Well thanks I really love what you've did in there and by the way what are you meant to be?" Kim asked as Al had on a matching black shirt, pants and waistcoat.

"oh me well I didn't have time to get something to go as so I got this" Al said as he poled out a head band and placed them on his head and they looked like dog ears which made Kim giggle and she did think it make him look really cute.

"Well I seen you went as a princess with the dress but I have to tell you something. There was something to go with that dress but someone got a hold of it and wouldn't give it back" Al as Gray came back holding a bag in his moth.

Gray gave the bag to Al and he handed it to Kim but as she looked into the bag she seen there was an old box in it but she knew what the box was so she quickly reached in and poled it out and it was the same one and as she opened it up her heart jumped to see Pandaroo.

She keep looking at the little plush but as much as she remembered it was nearly destroyed and the last she seen it was when AL was in her room but the thing that was making her water at the eye's was that he looked as if he was never damaged. He look like he was bran knew and then she seen it. Around the plush was a necklace with what looked like a white crystal heart with six silver wings going out the side of it.

"My… I… AL I don't know what to say" Kim said as she held the Pandaroo in her arms.

"Well you could see it that looks better on you then him" AL said as he removed the necklace and placed it on Kim's neck.

After he was dune Kim looked a it thinking on all he was doing. "I call it "the heart light that was left behind" Al said

"I love it but why fix Pandaroo?" Kim asked as she did know why he did.

"because things damaged can be fixed and from what I've haired this guy gets a lot of love from you" Al said

Kim didn't know what to say. She just did the only thing she felt that was right. She walked up to Al and hugged him.

This had Al in a twist but he did what he felt was right. He did the same as Kim and rapped his arms around Kim.

After they let go of each other there was an odd silence between them as if they where not sure of what to do. "Sooooo not that this isn't fun but don't you think the birthday girls should be at her party" Al said to berk the silence.

"I think your right and thanks for giving back something special to me" Kim said as she pointed to Pandaroo "and the necklace. And all you've dune tonight it was rely sweet of you" Kim said as well as she went up and kissed him on the check.

Al went silent and red in the face and that was enough to make Kim giggle and then Al as well. "Come on every one wants to meet the guy that dos the impossible" Kim said as she moved back in the house with Al close behind her.

When every one seen Al with Kim as they walked back in every one greeted Al. the party was in full swing know with people dancing and chatting to one another. Al had meet all of Kim's family know as she dragged him to meet every one meeting her cozen Larry who Al had a little bit of a talk with him but then it was Joss who was went more to something she like (a cowgirl.) know that was funny to Kim as she was still Rons biggest Fan but know she was looking at Al the same way to Al as she would not stop asking him about him self that was until a song come on that Joss knew and dragged Al to where everyone was dancing and did some move that only she would know but then as she went on Al copied them as if he made them. And Kim didn't wont Joss being the only one to dance with Al as she joined in next to Al.

With time passing by you couldn't see an unhappy face then the music went silent and everyone looked to see James. "I'd like to have your attention please. First off I cant help but be so proud of Kim and her friends with what they have dune to help others and know Kim you are woman know and a beautiful one at that. He said as he razed his glass "know I think it time to dance" He said as he turned the music up and ever one started to dance.

Kim next to Al when her father was talking and was I little red in the face but then noticed Al had move from her side and in the kitchen. Walking in she could tell Al was preparing some sort of pizza.

"do you ever stop working?" Kim asked as Al spun around to face her. "only if I'm asleep or thinking" he said

"so is this what you want Ron and Rufus to try" Kim asked looking at the pizza. "yip thought it up when we where at BN" he said still woking on it. "so what is it?" Kim said. Al smiled as he was dune with it and only had to place it in the oven "I give you the Nako pizza" then he placed in the oven and lined on the on the counter.

"I'm thinking they'll love it. BN is a life styli for them" Kim said as she watched Al. "everything ok" she asked as Al's eye's where closed. "oh me I'm fine. Just not used to been in a house so full of people in a long time. Fells nice" he said with his eye's still closed.

Hearing the music change to a slower song Al felt Kim grab his arm and say "lets Dance" as she dragged him to where everyone else was slow dancing. As soon as they had a spot to dance Kim spun around and they danced with the beet on the music. As they danced they seen some couples that where there and then it hit her again. Every one she knew had someone and know as if out the blue Al arrived out of the blue but unlike Eric he was real. He had a past no he had a hard past and a life before they meet and know he was dancing with her and could feel the warmth from him. Looking back she remembered that when she touched Eric there was no warmth it was just heat but with what she was feeling he was defiantly not fake he was real.

And so the night went on people started to sing there favourite songs. Ron doing the Naked Mole Rap at Yuri's and Kim's asking and then Al did the soundtrack of my life by Less Than Jake. Soon it was time for people to call it a night but Al was told Kim and the others (Ron, Yuri, Monique and Felix) where staying over so they have a slumber type night. With some nagging they got Al to join them.

**Some time later**

"ok ok so who and when was your first crush" Monique asked the others

Felix "my preschool teacher. Ms welting age 6"

Yuri "that would be Ron-san and as soon as I seen him" she said as she hugged him.

Ron "I'm really sorry but Zeta was my first and last year I think it was" he said but Yuri had him know so she was happy.

Kim "Walter nelson. Not saying how old I was. To embarrassing" Kim said still not forgot.

Al "never had one"

Every one looked at him but the look they got back said not to pick at it.

"ok have you ever had Group sex" Monique said and they all turn red but as they went around the group they all said no but Al didn't answer.

"you you been in one" Kim asked well more like demanding to know and everyone asked other stuff like who was in it and when and where.

"ok look it not like I planed it." He said in defence but the looks he was getting said he had to tell them.

"ok it was when me and Rose was travailing in china and we needed a place to stay and luck would have it she knows a principal of an all girls school. Well we where aloud to stay but her car was needed a little work on it so I offered to fix it. As I was working on it two students come up to me and we started talking but there English was really good but anyway as we where talking one of them knocked the jack that was under the car and it fell and Brock my foot.

Well when the doctor had seen me and he said it would be a week before I could move out of the bed oh the only room I had was at the end of the girls dorm. Well the two girls that was talking to me felt so bad they helped me with anyway they could and let me tell you they meant anything. The night before Rose and me had to levee they had a little going way party for me. And well one thing led to another and the next thing I knew they where naked."

The all looked at him and he looked back "what?" AL asked

"You mean to tell us that you've had sax with two girls when your foot was broken?" Felix asked with eveyone thinking the same thing.

"Well they said and I quote "you try living in an all girls school with no boys and have sex drive" end quote and it was the only time and I don't think I could live that again" Al said in defence.

"well it not like its how you lost your virginity" Ron said to lighten to mood. And Al just went silent looking away from everyone,

"How old where you?" Kim asked lining to him. Beep beep beep "thank god" Al said as Kim answered "what's the sichts"

"hay got a call from GJ" Wade said as Betty appeared. "Hello Kim, Ron, Yuri, I hope your not to busy?" Betty said as they lend in to see what going on.

"Always got time for GJ. What's up?" Kim said

"well I've got a problem. You see I've had my eye on my brother Gemini for some time know. He was trying to make a knew weapon so I sent in Will Du and a team to tack care of it. That was ten hours ago. I want you and your team to go and get them back and stop my brother." Betty said

Kim looked at Ron then Yuri to see if they where up to it them they looked at Al. he looked at them then grinned. "what time do we levee" Kim said. "As soon as your ready. And I'm looking frowed to see Al in the field. Good luck" Betty said then the screen went back to Wade. "Looks like it mission time".

Kim Ron and Yuri went and got there gear as Al went out to his car saying that he had his in the car.

After some time the team was ready to go bar Al as he was still getting changed.

Monique and Felix said they'd leave but Kim was to call Monique as soon as they got back to tell her how it all went.

"GJ called and we've got to help and is it ok if Gray stays here?" Kim asked Anne as she was known up from the nose. "Of coerce its ok I just hope it no one will get hurt" Anne said.

"Thanks mom buts what taking Al so long" Kim said thinking how much time it takes to change.

"What do you mean so long" a voice from be hind her. Turing she seen that Al had on a pear of black pants with a red strip running down it like her purple. And he had a black t-shirt but he had an open front short sleeve top with a hood and a red strip running down the sleeves like his pant. On his arms he had black gloves on the ran up to just before his elbow and around his waist was a belt that had many poaches on it but there was two combat daggers at the back and to top it off black boots. With his Kimmunicator on his right ear as well.

"Well don't you look good" Anne said

"Well we couldn't fuggier out what weapon I should have" Al said as he polled out the two daggers from behind him and started to spin them in-between his fingers before placing them back.

"I take it you've know how to fight with a blade then" Kim asked

"sort of. But I'd rather use them as a tool not a weapon" Al said as he checked over him self.

"well its time to go. Later mom" Kim said they moved out the front where there was a GJ jet was waiting.

Waving as they left Kim house Ron and Yuri where impressed with Al's style of clothing for missions.

"so what's all in thou" Ron asked pointing to all the pooches on Al's belt. "Well after reading your past mission files I noticed you didn't have thing like a first-ed kit or smoke grenades and other stuff so Wade made some for me" Al said as he polled out one of the smoke grenades to show them.

**Two hours later **

Kim was sitting waiting for the pilot to say they where there. Ron was asleep with Yuri next to him. Al was asleep as well then he snapped awake and polled out a pen and sketch pad and started draw something and Kim was wonder what could wake some to draw.

She got up and went over to see what he was doing and seen that had drawn the head of two girls with out a face's but what had got Kim was the look of disappointment in Al eye's. "hay Al you ok" Kim asked.

Al looked up to her then back down at the drawing in his hand. "I was dreaming. Dreaming from back to then. Dreaming of what they looked like and I thought I may have been able to draw what they looked like but as soon as I opened my eye's I lost it"

What could you say to something to that but the pilot said they where over the drop zone. Getting ready to jump they all checked the parachutes.

"why cant we ever land and walk instead of fell falling?" Ron wined with Rufus nodding on his shoulder.

"I thought I was the one that ask's that" Al said with a grin as he was inching to jump as well as Kim and Yuri then he just pushed Ron out as he stepped back "Ron and lades first" Yuri bowed and thanked him. Kim just smiled and jumped after Yuri did with Al close behind her.

On the ground Kim fond Yuri not to fare from her they started to look for Ron and Al.

"Why is it when ever Ron free falls it takes so long to find him and know Al's doing it" Kim asked

Looking around the forest they where in it was to dark to see much.

"But it's one of the things I love about Ron" Yuri said as a pear of ninja pants dropped in front of them.

"Hay girls can you do me a favour and get me don from here" Ron said as they looked up to see him hanging tangled in his boxer shouts.

Knowing this is how Ron would land both girls went to the tree to get him down a something came out of nowhere and cut Ron free for him to fall and hit the ground (more like face plant).

Quickly looking around to see what made Ron fall they seen a black dagger. _I know that dagger_ Kim thought "sorry dude" Some one said. Looking to the source it was Al taking the dagger out of the tree and clamed down.

"where have you been?" Kim asked Al as Ron got him pants back on. "I went looking for Ron" Al said. Once Ron had his pants back on they moved to the last know place of Will Du and the rest of the GJ agents.

An hour had pasted and they where still walking thorough the forest and with it being every dark it wasn't every fun. "how much longer do we have to walk" Ron said as they stopped after crossing a rope bridge. Kim was looked over the edge of the cliff next to the bridge and only seen darkness.

Looking back she seen that Al was looking at the rood ahead of them. "what's wrong?" Kim asked him. "I get thing felling that we're alone" his said

"oh how right you are" someone said then a light came from where Al was looking.

Then Kim felt something hit her in the chest sending her back to where Ron and Yuri where but then something come out from the bushes. It looked similar to Drakkens Drone but it was covered in metal armour but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that more showed up out of nowhere (ten in total). "so my sister thought that you could get rid of me did she." They head as Gemini came out of the shadow.

"so that's what you've been doing. Making metal drones. Not all I thought it be" Ron said

"well lets see how you well you do ageist them?" Gemini said as the MD (Metal Drones) ran at them.

Kim was the first to counter them by running and jumping over the and kicking the two at the back but the other some just ran for the others splitting them up.

Defending ageist three of the MD's Kim seen that Two had went to Ron. Yuri and Al with one staying next to Gemini but these things where fast and strong but she was faster that was till one smacked in the face sending her near Al. "Rufus help Kim" Ron said as he seen what just happened and that he and Yuri where to far to help.

Rufus seen what was happing so he ran out of Rons pocket and ran to Kim side but then one of the MD's foot was about to step on him until a hand grabbed him just in time and Rufus seen that it was Al that had saved him and that he was next to Kim ready to fight.

"not going so well is it?" Al said as he was blocking to give Kim time to recover but as he blocked one of the MD's another one ran and grabbed him but that wasn't the bad thing. The bad thing was that Al and the MD where going over the cliff face.

It all happened in slow motion. Kim polled out her hairdryer grappling gun and dove over to grab Al's hand and shout her gun to hit the side of the cliff face near the top.

"I got you" Kim said but Al wasn't only one holding on as she seen the MD that was holding on to Al's leg.

Kim was panicking because Al's hand was slipping and he knew it. "Kim let go" Al said as he let go but Kim grabbed his glove know. "I won't let lose you." Kim said as tears ran down her face. "Kim let go or we're both going to fall" Al said "not after everything that's happened to you. I wont let you die because of me" Kim said fearing that Al would die if she let go but the look on Al's face was of concern for her as the hock was starting to loosen up. "Kim what's happened to me docent mater. What dose is that you stop that ass hole and don't worry I'll come back. I promise" Al said as he polled out one of his daggers and cut his clove below where Kim was holding.

"NNNNOOOOOOO" Kim shouted as she watched Al with the MD fall into the darkness. After a minute she clamed back to the top as Gemini's hand grabbed her by the throat and lift her up "happy birthday Kim Possible" then she felt electricity shocked her then darkness.

Slowly Kim was walking from the darkness that she fell into but when she opened her eye's she seen that she was in class tube and there was more as she seen that Ron and Yuri was in two next to her. Looking on she seen Will Du and the other agents as well but no Al which meant that he must of not survived the fall.

_Why did I ask him to come with us. After all that's happened to him I'm the one that gets him killed._ Kim thought to her self trying as hard as she could not to burst into tiers but she wiped them away the tiers that where on her face as she herd Yuri calling here.

"Kim are you all right? Where is Al?" Yuri said

"he he's he's gone. He knew and he let go to save me" Kim beryl said as she had curled up into a ball hoping this was all a nightmare.

"you mean he" Ron said "yes he killed him self to save the girl." They all herd and sent that it was Gemini standing there.

"YOU ASS HOLE" Ron shouted as he tried to brake the glass but it was to thick. "know know don't you want to know what happened to him?" Gemini said as he clinked his metal fingers and a screen came from the ceiling. It flickered on and Kim knew what it was showing. It was just be for Al had cut him self from Kim. everyone herd what Kim and Al had said just before Al started to fall. From the MD's eye's you could tell they where falling fast but then you seen Al wipe around with the dagger and hit the MD's head then it ended.

Everyone was silent until they hared someone beating on the glass on there tube. They seen that it was Kim and she looked pissed as with each punch and kick she pouched harder but to no avail as her legs gave out as the grief was to much for her.

"oh it looks like I hit a nerve. Don't tell me you liked him did you?" Gemini taunted her but when she looked up at him he seen what not to many people seen pour anger. "WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BEFORE I HAND OVER WHATS LEFT TO GJ" Kim shouted at the top of her lungs. Gemini looked at her and said "I don't think" "sir we have a problem" one man said as he ran into the room.

"oh what is it?" Gemini said. "We fond three of the MD's outside destroyed." The man said then the screen that showed Al's last moments showed three of the MD's ripped to shreds.

"well it seems I'll have to move your demise along" Gemini said as he moved to Kim's cell but a vent above him opened and smoke spilled out covering everything.

"Like I'm going to let that happened" they herd but as the smock cleared there was a blade at Gemini's neck.

Know Kim was in total shock as she knew who's said that and a wave of hope and happiness flow in her.

Know the smock was clear and every one could see who had Gemini at knife point. "It's impossible. How are you still alive?" Gemini said

"Kim Possible may be the girl who can do anything but I'm the guy who dos the impossible" Al said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well here you go that all I could come up with but plz tell me if doing something wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine as well as Demon.

Demon

"Kim Possible may be the girl who can do anything but I'm the guy who dos the impossible" Al said.

Kim, Yori, Ron and all the others in the cells could see some one that should be dead standing there and could not be happier.

it looked Al had no injures but he was covered in . "know are you going to give up the easy way or the hard way? Pleases say the hard way" Al said as he was ready to rip off this mans head.

Gemini looked to see how close the blade was to his neck and thought of a plan. "Well I must say that I'm impressed with your skill. Here something why not join me to help destroy GJ?" he asked hoping to by time.

Kim seen Al's eye's narrow at Gemini as if he was disquieted with the very thought off it till Al said "I'd rather be dead" every coldly.

Gemini grinned and said "have it your way" as he the blade at he's neck with his metal hand then blots of electric ran all over Al as he was then shoved back then Gemini ran out the room and locked the door.

Al was slumped on the flour after he got shocked and this was worrying Kim as he was not moving. "A…Al are you ok? Al wake up" Kim said and to Kim's relief he started to come to.

"I got to say Rose could hit move then that" Al said as he got up. "Is every one ok. Anyone injured?" he asked.

Every one gave him a signal to say they where fine then he moved over to Kim's cell and started to look over the cell. "Al how did you survive" Kim beryl managed to say.

"well all five trees an MD and a river helped not kill me" Al said as he was walking around the there cells looking for something. "Wade there all connected can you tell me where the power coming from?" Al said Kim could hear Wade say the power was coming from the generator directly but there was converter in the room that if he could destroy they could get out.

Al walked up to the far wall where Wade told him it was the wall and he placed the a device on the wall and pressed a switch on it and it count down from ten seconds.

The timer hit zero and the device exploded destroying the converter which opened the cells. Kim getting out to see Al give her a hand _"don't worry I'll come back I promise"_ the thought just popped into her head and he did keep his promise and before she knew it she was hugging him tightly.

"em Kim remember we need to stop Gemini from doing what ever it is he's trying to down" Al said which brute Kim back to realty. "so you must be the new member to Team Possible? Tell me how do we get out of here with no gear know that the only door is locked and that vent it to high to get to" said Will Du as he came up to Al.

"how cares about that. Al pleases tell me Rufus is Ok" Ron said as he and Yori came up to him fearing the worst.

Al looked at Ron then Yori then up to the vent and said "all clear" them four small bags fell from the vent but before it hit the ground it stop for there was a rope holding them there. Then Rufus slid down the rope and landed on the bags and said "ta da" then bowed but Ron had picked him up and was hugging him like no tomorrow.

Al move to the bag and move one of the bags to Kim "the other bags have your gear in it" he said as he them climbed up the rope.

"ok but that still descent get us out this room and the door is three feat thick rainforest steel" Will said as the other GJ agents got there gears with Kim. Yori and Ron getting there's.

"are you all ways this up your own ass" Kim heard then a bag at lest six feat long hit the ground and it looked heavy. Al dropped down and zipped it open then polled out what looked like a small mussel launcher.

"And what is this?" Yori asked as she finished gathering her and Rons gear. "Wade say it a ionic cannon. Its got more then enough to blast that door open." Al said as he was preparing it to fire.

"guys Gemini coming back with more MD's hurry" wade said on the Kimmunicator. "grate like it wasn't hard to fight them outside but know we have to fight them on there own playing field" Ron said.

Kim to was thinking on this as she thought Al had killed the last time they went agents them. "Remember the MD's that the dude showed. Who do you think did that" Al said moving in front of the door. "how did you do that anyway. It felt like hitting metal last time so how did you tare them up like that" Kim asked.

"because it made to fell like it." Al said but everyone looked at him confusedly. "ok after the fall the MD with me lost its faction to move but was still running so Wade hacked it and fond out that the MD's skin could become more dense if needed but Wade made a virus to make there skin as dense as paper but that doesn't stop them from hitting as hard" he finished.

"So we tack out the MD's then arrest Gemini. sound good" Kim said. Everyone was ready to go kick ass but then Will asked "how do we get the virus to the MD's? unless your computer friend can hack them?" which Kim was thinking to.

"That's my job. Wade made my daggers so there able to aced like a computer conation but after that I don't think I'm going to be much help you know hours of fighting falling swimming running then sneaking in her can do that to you" Al said know aiming at the door then looked back to then to see that they where waiting so he aimed and fired.

You could of felt the blast it you where out side but the cannon did it job and the door was open well more like not even there as well as some of the wall but know Team Possible and the GJ Team had a job to do and as soon as Al dropped the cannon they ran down the corridor after Gemini. After running into what you'd call the control room Gemini could be seen on a catwalk above them with worlds biggest grin. Kim could see that he was hiding some thing but as he then polled out a small control and priest something into it then MD's came running out of the other doors in the room and had counted them twenty in total.

"know look at this. the Girl that can do anything is about to know what true pain is" Gemini said as he clicked his metal hand then the MD's ran at them.

It was just like before fighting thus things but Al was using his dagger just cutting them on the chest then moving on to the next one. _He must be trying to get the virus to them but how long can he hold out_ Kim thought as he know heavily panting.

Everyone was trying as hard as they could not to fall to the MD's but they where out numbered and it was starting to show that's when Al ran at an MD's as it tried to punch him but he had jumped over it then used it to get up to the catwalk with Gemini who looked rather jumpy as this new team member was not easy to take out.

Even if Kim was fighting she could still see what Al was doing as he walked up to Gemini grab him by the neck and throw him into the wall then Al stabbed his metal hand with the control in it. The MD's skin know felt very thin and that you could do some real damage to it which was confirmed was when Kim and Yori both punched an MD together and there fist went strait throw it and it collapsed to the ground.

"boo ya" Ron and Rufus said as they kicked two MD's heads clean off it shoulders and the other GJ agents started to destroy the other MD's and Gemini was know getting anger.

Kim was taking on her third MD's but now they where on the defence now that they could be damaged but that was when Al had stepped off the catwalk and stab one MD with the dagger still remaining making it drop as he landed but the last two MD's attacked Al.

One kicked and the other punched but Al cot the kick with his right hand and the left got the punch which confused Kim as she thought where'd the dagger went. That was still it fell from above _when did he throw that up there?" _Kim thought to her self as Al grabbed it with his teeth then polled both MD's crossing bath and some how Al slipped between them with the dagger still clutched in his mouth.

Know that was impressive as the dagger dropped out his mouth "DIE KIM POSSIBLE" they heard as they seen Gemini with a 45 magnum pointed at Kim's head that was till a dagger flow up into his wrist and impaling it on the wall.

And at that moment Doctor Director her self with more GJ agents came bursting thorough the doors. "Good work Team Possible. status report" Betty said walking up to Kim.

"em well we stopped Gemini and freed Will Du and the others" Kim as Betty seen her brother's (who was unconscious due to blood loss) hands impaled with two daggers. "happened to him? And why is he impaled to the wall" she asked.

"Because he pissed me off" Al said as he was sitting down on the not far from them. Betty looked at the young man at looked like he had been to hell and back twice but this man had survived a fall that should of killed him, fond where his friends were taken and managed to free them so complete the mission. Yes she would have to keep her eye on him in the future, "you must be Alphonse Springfield. Pleased to meet you" Betty said as she and Kim walked up to him with him standing up to as not to be rude but fell only to be cote by Kim.

"take it easy Al" she said as a medic cam up to them to take a look at Al. after the medic had give the ok for Al saying he was only tired. they seen Gemini been taken out on a stretchers with Al's daggers still in his hands which he walked up to and polled them out but doing that made Gemini jump up screaming.

Guns pointed to Gemini to halt him but AL just punched him in the face and he was out again. "Director all data and weapons are now confiscated we're ready to levee" said one of the agents.

"Every good I won't the data on my desk as soon as we get back and thank you and Team Possible for your help" Betty said "oh if you want to thank someone then it's Al" said as they looked to see Al well it was like he was sleeping with his eye's open.

"well this jet will take you all home and a pleasure as all ways" betty said as she got in a jet and flow off. "Come on guys lets go home" Kim said as she helped Al into the jet with Ron and Yori behind them.

**Back in Middleton **

As the jet landed out side Kim's house as the sun was now just rising. _Good thing it's a Sunday today_ Kim thought to her self as they walked up to the house as Ron and Yori walked to Ron's saying that they'd see them later. The front door opened with Anne and James walked out to see if they where ok.

"how'd the mission go kids" James said as he looked at them. "why don't you have some rest" Anne said as she noticed Kim looked beet and Al looked well it was very close to what Betty thought but that's when Gray ran up to Al and started to pine. "I'm ok buddy. You know it take a lot more that this to get me down" Al said as he scratched Gary's head them they went into the house.

"kimme why don't you go for a shower and I'll take care of Al" Anne said. After Kim was washed and changed into something comfier she went down stairs to see Al in the same cloths he had on at her party bar the shirt (black t-shirt now). Thinking he must of used the guest bathroom and was know sitting on the sofa with her parents on the chars waiting for her.

"so why are you guys up so early in the morning anyway?" Kim asked Anne. "Well Wade called us after you got captured to say he was calling GJ but that's when he fond out Al was ok. But anyway tell us what happened?" Anne said and Kim told them how the MD's got them and the part of her and Al over the cliff which got him and hug and a pat on the back from Anne and James.

"then we got on the jet back here" Kim said as her parents listened carefully. "Well thank god Al was the to… oh look" Anne said as she pointed to Al who was know asleep where he was sitting. Kim was reaching over to wake him but Anne stopped her "let him sleep" Anne said as James lifted Al feet onto the rest of the sofa then Anne plastid a blanket over him.

Looking at him after all he had done Kim thought was thankful that she was running that day and hit him. Hearing James say she should go to bed as well she waited till her parents where out of the room. she slowly tip toe up to him lend over and wispier "thank you Al. for keeping your promise" as she then kissed him on the cheek then went to bed.

When Kim opened her eye's she looked at her cloak to see that it was know in the after noon so she got up and dressed. Coming down to see who was still there she seen at note on the table saying

_Kim_

_Men and your father have taken the boys out for the day to give you _and_ Al some time to relax. We'll be back later and Ron and Yori said they'd be by later for training if your still doing it today._

So Al must still be here Kim thought to her self as she then heard something coming from out back so she went out to see that it was Al doing the same thing as the last time he was at Kim's house in the morning but this time he had on the same clothing on from his test.

"So you going to stand there all day or you going to show me how you train?" Al said as he stopped and looked at her.

"only if you tech me some of your move I may show you" Kim said with a seductive smirk on her lips and her hands on her hips.

"should we levee. You know we could come back later" Ron said with Yori going red but Rufus ran up to Al and jumped on his shoulder and gave him the thumps up with Gray only laying on the grass.

"No it's nothing like that. Just some of his fighting moves that's all" Kim said as Ron and Yori came in to get ready for training.

All four of them where in Kim's back yard in there training gear back to back. Then Rufus blow on a wisely then they turned and started to fight each other. This went on for two hours as they switched who they where fighting. Usually they would tack turns on who fights but know that Al was there they didn't stop. It started with Al and Kim with Ron and Yori then it chanced to Ron agents Al and Yori agents Kim till it chanced again to Kim agents Ron and Al ageist Yori .this went on till Al suggested that they do a three on one battle witched they thought was a good way to billed up skills agents what they face. So that went with Kim going first the Yori then Ron then Al but what surprised Kim was that Al was handling three on one very well as if he's been fighting like this more them they have but was pleased that he was using his fighting style and showed them some but only the basic of it. Well after they had dune they sat on the grass to relax after the long work out they had.

"so what you going to do with the rest of the day Al" Ron asked as he and Yori was cuddling. Al stood up and said "well I've got work to do at home so I think I'm going to take off now" as he went and got his things.

"so well see you tomorrow then" Kim said as she walked Al to his car. "Well I've got a lot of work to do at home but I'll be there. See ya then" Al said as he drove off. Going back in Kim Yori and Ron talked till her mother and father came back with the twins. Telling her parents that Al left after training both her parents thought it would have been nice if he could of joined them for dinner but then Ron and Yori had to go as they call Yori's parents every Sunday.

So as the night was coming to an end Kim thought shed call Monique to tell her what happened. "hay Monique" Kim said. "Hay Kim so how'd the mission go then. How'd Al do?" Monique asked. So as Kim told her friend what she told her parents what happened. "Al rely did all that. Looks like the boy knows how to keep a promise" Monique said over as Kim replayed "yes he did and I'm glad he did".

"Sounds to me that it scent just Al that was falling" Monique said picking up on that Kim was crushing but not said it yet.

"MONEQIUE" Kim shouted as she knew she was trying to get a kick out of her own torment.

"hey I'm just saying you better keep your eye on him or one of the other girls that's noticed him may just poll him in" Monique said but Kim knew her to well know that she was holding out.

"mo spill" Kim said which Monique knew that she had to tell her.

"ok well have you noticed there's a fue more couples in school?" she said which Kim nodded and was wondering why. "well it my resources say that most of the girls had asked Al out. And it turns out that he had somehow got them to go with a guy that was head over heals for them. But there was this one that he said that it wouldn't work out as he had an eye on someone" Monique said.

_Well that explains a lot _Kim thought to her self as they went to on to talk other things that the male gender will never under stand. Then came the time to got to bed and start a knew week so she grabbed her Pandaroo and polled out the necklace that Al had given her as it sparkled in the moon light then she fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ok I know this one was really bad but I can only do so much but to get on with the storys real plot I'm going to tell you what happens over the next copel of months in the KP world. And again sorry if I gat anything wrong.


	10. Chapter 10

Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible or any of the characters in the show but Alphonse Springfield is mine as well as Demon.

Demon

Now that Al was part of Team Possible and was getting more involved with Kim and her friends as much as he could but as he had a job that pay's for the bills he didn't go on them all.

Over the cores of time Kim had spent more time with Al getting to know him more then anyone else. In school he was seen as nice guy who would try to help anyone who asked. Much like Kim but then there was the bully's of the school. They just did nothing if Al was near them and the people that where considered geeks walked the halls with no fear and spoke to Al and he greeted then with good manner.

Al had been an A student in class. Never falling a test or slaking off. It seemed like he was always alert until it was lunch and ha read the same book he had the time they all had lunch together. That was the only time he would go of into his on little world which didn't bother anyone but they did looked to see what the book was and it was in a language she didn't understand it and when she asked Al said it was Tasuh and it was a dead language like Latin but he said it was much older as well.

Outside of school he went with them to the mail, to BN and as any where else they thought of. Now Al may be good at doing lots of things but computer games isn't one of them as he joined them on what they call lazy night which composed of manly playing the computer watching movie's and old TV shows like the fearless ferret which Ron loved. Well he was the only one that loved it but everyone watched it because he watched what everyone else wanted.

On the night's that the Possible's had Ron and Yori over for dinner Al was ordered to join them. And as always on that night Ron cooked and Al joined him in cooking know. Both Ron and Al was good cooks and was hard to tell who was better but Al said that Ron was the better man is this as he only cook to give what the body needed and started to call Ron boss but only in the kitchen.

On the Team Possible website Kim liked to check on things as well as Yori and Ron checked as well with Wade filling them in on who was saying what. It didn't surprise Kim as there was Kim fans as well as Ron and Yori when she joined them that there was know an Al fan club. (Which where mostly girls and very fue guys but they only asked what Kim was like so they didn't count) it wasn't just fan clubs that where asking about Al but the news and reporters as well. Hearing that there was a new member to the team they wonted to know who he was but Al asked wade to take care of that as he didn't what to be on TV.

As being part of Team Possible Al showed up for training and brat new energy with him as he learnt to fight with and agents them and them doing the same. He lent that Ron had MMP and begged him to show him it in a fight. Kim saying it wasn't a good move as it was dangerous agents people but Al said it would be a good chance to see his own style agents something of legend so they did.

The small fight lasted two minuets with Ron egger to show his MMP and Al's lryuc but when Al gave up after seeing enough said he may fell sorry for the next villain they meet.

Then there was the missions. It had been fore months since Al's first official mission and they had been called on seventeen more since then. Two of witch Al couldn't go as he need to work but he was doing great in Kim's eyes as he listened to what was said, help who needed to be helped, done what he was asked to the letter and always had a smile on his face even when times looked impossible but then he said "I do the impossible" and then did it as if he was hoping for it to happen and always stayed with the group. As Ron and Yori had ninja skills they did the distraction side of things and Al was with Kim the fighting side of it. (which Ron and Yori didn't complain as they thought they work best together as they did with each other. Plus when they could spend time waiting they had each other to pass the time). But then there was the time Al got it the worst as he stepped into the line of fire so to speak. Weather it was a falling objects or an enemy firing something at them he would be there just in time to take the worst of it and give the other's time to get the job done. And when ever he did do that the others thought he was a goner then he was up as is it never happened well he hade a wobble to his walk as well as cuts a scraps but never any broken bones. But in all the missions they had only meet Professor Dementor and Duff Gilligan which he and Al got into a personal fight as to the best way to make haggis but that never finished as Al punch him in the face out of anger and knocked him out.

So all in all things on that end where looking good working along side Al was great as far as Kim thought. On and off missions as they sat next to each other in class, BN, lunch and the movies it was like he was there just for her like when he did the L.T.N for her and was wonder if he was ever going to asked her out but couldn't bring her self to asked him out as of the fear that still dwelled within her but one day she will over come that and then she can say she can do anything.

Then there was the Demon thing to worry about as he was the most wanted (on the male list. Assuming he was male) as Shego was the most wanted woman in the world. Demon had showed up three times that they knew because of the his stealth capability. he's beam out more then that and Kim was wondering on that fact as she sate on her bed after coming home from a night out with her friends and Al as the rest did a date thing and they just had fun. But it was still puzzling. She had looked over the data there was on him and asked Wade to find anymore on him if there was any for her. If he hadn't of Stoll what he Stoll she would peg him for someone like her but then there was the tail he had and the felling she had when she thought of him know. That was till she noticed something hanging outside of her window so she opened the window and grabbed it.

It was a small gem like thing. Then as she was looking at it closer a light shined from it "WHAT THE" Kim said as she fall back on the floor and then a the light formed into a human from the light faded into colour. As the very shocked Kim looked at the new form in front of her she seen that it was Demon of all people.

"Good evening miss Possible. Its beam some time" he said as if they where talking on the street with the synthesized voice but still sounded human to it.

She instantly leaped of the ground at him with a high kick but it passed right throw him which puzzled her.

"oh I'm not here this is just a imagestone just so we can talk" he said

"ok so what do you want to talk about then?" Km said as she straitened her self out.

"well I've hared your good friend Wade has been looking for any news on me so I thought we could talk. You know teen hero to well what ever I am to you" he said.

It was weird knowing that he wasn't there but he looked just like he did the first time she seen him but the light from her room showed the real colour of what he was wherein.

The same mask dark red long jacket and black body armour. plus boots and gloves but the clove looked more like claws to much like Shego's if you ask but it the tail she nosiest the most. It was like nothing she had seen before. Plats of bone that went all the way to the tip that she was shore that was at lest the same length as he was.

"ok so lets talk" Kim said

"not here. I know your friends could come in at any time" Demon said as he held up his hand and an image of the museum of ancient history in Uppertin showed.

"you want me to go to a museum at night in Uppertin at this time?" Kim asked. "well if your not up to ok but this is the only time I give you chance of a conversation out of preying eye's" he said as the image of him started to flicker.

"my time has run out. I will wait there but not all night. Oh and don't try to get Wade to find me. As good as he is he will not find me with his Tec as mine is of a whole different caned. Oh and this is just for you not Ron, Yori, or Alphonse. Come alone" he said as the image then faded out of and the gem fell to the flour but crumbled to dust and became nothing.

Kim sat there thinking over what he said over and knew this would not happen again so she changed in to her mission gear and ran out in to her car and drove of to have a little chat.

On the way there she wonder why he suddenly wanted to talk after not even meeting in months and why her. To many questions and no answers. Maybe it was a good thing they where going to talk and she could say she finally got closer to Demon then any one in GJ.

Finally getting to the roof of the museum she knew he was here she could fell it. "I didn't know if you would show. It being a school night and all" she heard from her side but seen nothing then sparks of electricity repelled around something then behind the sparked Demon came out of the darkness of the night.

"well you did want to talk so I'm here" Kim said as she got her self ready for a fight.

Holding up his hand/claws "I'm not here to fight. Infected I thought we could play a game before we have this little chat" he said

"oh and what game would that be" Kim said wondering what he was getting at.

"tag" he said as within a blink of an eye he was in front of Kim and had a finger on her forehead "your it" then he was at the leg of the roof.

Kim ran as soon as she realised he was getting away so she ran as well not willing to let someone get the better of her. Diving over the ega to catch Demon she seen he was already on another building waiting for her so she fired the grappling hock and shot it as near to him as possible and hit the recall button and zipped to him but he move as soon as she got there and was know run fast but not to fast for Kim as she was only three meters behind him as he ran over roofs, jumped over alley ways and more or less ran up the side of other building which didn't come as a shock to her as Ron could do stuff like that when he went full MMP.

As the little game went on she noticed they where going to the tallest building in Uppertin but why there. The chase lasted seven minuets and know Demon stopped a soon as his boots touched the top and turned to Kim.

"well that was fun" he said but Kim didn't think the same way as the masked theft. "ok no more games" Kim said

"ok then" he said but with the mask on Kim couldn't tell if he was smiling at he fact that they just ran over the city's roof tops.

"I love it up here" he said as it looked out in to the night full of light and she hand to admit to her self that it did look beautiful from where they where.

"so are you going to answer any thing I ask truthfully or do I have to guess if your lying" Kim said as she wanted to get to the point of this meeting.

"to the best as I can but don't think I'll tell you everything of me as I do live another life when I take this mask off" Demon said as he seemed to continued to stair out in the night.

"so you have a real name? any chance of you telling me it" Kim said

"yes I have a name but you wont know that till I tell you it" he said as he know leaned on the lage resting his arms and slowly move his tail back and forth.

"Ok then why do you steal from all the technology and other then" Kim said as she joined him near the lega.

"to stop a past sin from coming back" he said and even with the helmets voice you could tell that is what he meant.

" care to tell me about it?" Kim asked know wondering what would make someone do things he does.

"sorry but not this time. But maybe one day" he said

She thought on this till his tail came into her site "ok then so what's with the tail then?" She asked trying not to offend him.

His tail flipped over a now rested on the leg between them for Kim to get a good look. "I was born like this but it wasn't till some time later that they came to be" Demon said

"they?" Kim said wondering what he meant till he razed his hand/claw and polled his clove off.

The very same bone looking like plat covered his hand but look very much like a claw and that's why it looked so much like Shego's hands but then he polled the glove back on.

Know what was she to ask as questions ran at her more then she could count then Demon asked "what's it like. Being abele to help people? To be able to live a normal life. With family and friends?" know this was weird Kim thought as some in the eyes of the law was a criminal.

Thinking on what was asked she said "it's nice. Family, friends being there for you when you need them but that can be easily taken from you". with some sorrow in her voice.

Demon picked up on this "Erik?" he asked. Kim looked at him wondering how he knew something like that.

"as you have looked at my life I have looked at some of yours and that Erik that was made by Drakken to distract you from stopping him. And I'm glad you did stop him. I only wish I could have been there to see you stop him" Demon said as he turned to Kim.

He had a helmet on but Kim knew he mend that and strangely she smiled at that then asked "where were you when that was going on? It was world wide".

He tilted his helmet as if to show he was thinking back then said "I was going to the source of the signal that was getting sent out to the beablo then seen that the they where targeting the plains in the air so I had to destroy them fist"

"so we would of meet a long time before know then?" Kim said

They stayed there for a little time then heard Kim's Kimmunicator go off. "What's the sitch" she said instantly.

"KIM Shego's at Middleton hospital with three Bebe's and they hostages. Ron and Yori are on there way there…Kim why are you in Uppertin?" Wade said

Kim's brain did know what to tell him but then a hand moved the Kimmunicator from her to him. "She'll be there" Demon said as he turned off the device them moved to the league.

"I'm never going to get there in time" Kim said in a panic as her own mother was in a dangerous sitch.

She looked and seen Demon standing on nothing. The as before sparks flickered and a what looked like a black bird but more dangerous looking came but there was no sound coming from it like it wasn't there.

"get in" Demon said as he got in from a hatch on the top of the cockpit and Kim did the same and buckled her self in then felt as if she was in a rocket going up in to space and in a mere three minutes they where over Middleton.

Kim was trying to find things to say but Demon had moved to the back as there was enough room to move about freely and then he polled a lever and the floor opened revelling the roof of the hospital less the ten feet from them.

"are you going to help or what" Demon said to Kim as she was srill in here set.

"what your not coming?" Kim asked "I was only getting you here" he said

"so you only help someone if you get something out of it then" Kim asked him as she move to the open floor. "there's nothing there for me to take" Demon said and then Kim jumped down not wanting to hear more and ran to help her mother and the other people trapped but she didn't know that Demon was still there watching.

Shego was sitting on a desk as the three Bebe's all lined up in front of the captured people and doctors and she was not likening this at all.

"what's taking so long" she said but it wasn't like someone was going to tell her that then Kim burst thru the door's ready to fight.

"do you know how long I've been waiting here" Shego said as she moved in front of Kim. But Kim was looking to make sure that no one was hurt but only one looked in pain and it was her mother holding her ankle.

"What are you doing here Shego. And why do you have Bebe's with you. last time a checked they didn't like be told what to do" Kim said waiting for She go to attack.

"know that would be telling. Get her" Shego said and Kim remembered that they could move faster then she could blink and she felt it as they had just hit her three time's sending her to the wall in a hep but there was people that needed her. there was her mother that was hurt.

Shego watched as Kim tried to fight the Bebe's but without the running shoes or her battle suite she wasn't going to be wining any time soon then one of the Bebe's said "time limit has expired. Objective: destroy all citizens starting with Kim Possible". "WHAT" Shego said but the Bebe nearest move to Kim and Kim thought she was going to die that was till a figure came out of thin air and smashed the Bebe's head into the floor with so much force that it jolted the hole room but Kim knew the figure as Demon.

The room was silent. The people out of fear stayed still. Shego and the two remaining Bebe's not fair from them. Kim and Demon as the other side.

"So you're Demon. What was take you so ling to get here?" Shego said in a seductive tone.

"I stopped to tie my boots. You never know when they mite come undone and you strip on them" Demon said as he move to Kim. "how you doing" he asked her.

" thought there wasn't anything here for you?" Kim said as Demon move to her and had a look at her then after seeing that Kim was ok.

"well I've heard that the Bebe's are fast but I'm not impress" Demon said as he turned to Shego "and that must mean that your Shego. Most wonted criminal in the world. I would say it's a plusher but hurting other people really pisses me off" he said as well

"oh I'm flattered but this wasn't my doing." Shego said with a grin. "well who ever thought of it. IT ends here" he said as the orbs on his helmet glowed red then faded away.

The Bebe's and Demon vanished into thin air then Demon repapered with a loud crash that seemed to come from everywhere and Kim seen what cased the sound it was parts of the Bebe's. an arm, a lag, the heads in small holes in the walls as if a loin got it claws into them. If they where human it would be a gruesome seen but being metal it didn't look that bad as Demon look like he hadn't moved. Demon was looking right at Shego made her a little worried as he just destroyed two very fast and strong robots.

"ok so your fast but can you survive agents plasma that can cut anything" Shego said as green flame's flickered in her hands. Demon reseed his hands like Shego did and just like before on the roof top with him being covered in flickers of electricity it moved around his hands like an angry lightning storm waiting to strike the ground.

Shego ran at him aiming for his head he ducked and did the same but missed. Shego swiping at him one after the other but not one hit him as he moved or stopped them with his lightning claws like it was nothing.

This fight was going on for two minutes and Shego was letting up but they where moving closure to Kim as she was know ready to fight once more as she jounced in.

"oh come on it's two on one not very fare is it know?" Shego said

"should of thought of that before you came here then greeny" Kim said with a smirk knowing that Shego could not take both her and Demon.

Shego didn't like the greeny comment and leaped at her flames blazing and her eye's set on Kim but before Shego could hit Kim Demon had Shego by the neck with only one hand with his other hand looked like it was ready to strike.

Shego's looked like she was in a panic as she was kicking and punching wildly still her plasma burst out of her like an explosion sending her, Kim, and Demon to the sides of the room.

For the fist time Kim seen tears running down Shego's face that was till something was beeping and Shego ran for the window and jumped out it before any one got near her but Demon could of got her but only stood there.

Kim was still dazed from Shego's plasma till she felt something run down her face. She lifted her hand to wipe what ever it was till she seen that it was blood. Checking to fell where she as hurt she found the cut. Not deep but needed seen two till she noticed Demon walking over to her.

The only sound was from the people trying to help others till they hard the doors open to Ron and Yori who was looking right at Kim with most of her face coverd in blood with Demon know standing over her.

_Oh no _Kim thought as both of her friends faces turned to anger as Ron ran at Demon with a blue light covering him as a sword appeared in his hands aiming at Demon.

As if what Ron was doing wasn't amazing engulf what Demon did next was just as amazing. He had placed his hand/claw in the path blade. The blade hit but it hit the claw and went strait throw all the way to the hilt of the blade before hitting him as he had grabbed Ron and thorn him back to where he just was.

"RON YORI STOP HE WAS US" Kim shouted as she got up to her feet.

"Kim look at you. Your hurt" Ron said back.

"Demon didn't do this Ron. It was Shego" Kim knows looking at Demon Claw now dripping with blood as the blade was still in it.

"Is this true?" Yori asked to Demon who was know grabbing the blade. "dos it mater. He thought he was protecting a friend from harm" Demon said as he slowly out of his claw and stabbed it into the flour then and walking over to Kim.

"dude I'm sorry I" Ron said but Demon only razed his bleeding claw as a green glow came from it as it looked like the hole closed and the blood finished. Then he moved his claw to where Kim got cut then there was nothing. No pain, no blood, it was like it hadn't happened.

In all that had just happened Kim forgot about the people that were tied up including her mother so she moved to them as quickly as possible to aid her.

"mom. Are you ok" Kim asked looking over then noticed her ankle again.

"oh don't worry about me Kimme. I just fell in all the confusion that's all" Anne said as Ron and Yori was know helping the other people. But Kim and Anne didn't nosiest that Demon had move next to them and as looking at Anne's ankle.

He bent down and as before his claws glowed green and Anne's ankle felt no pain. "so you're the Demon hero we've herd about. Thank you for your help" Anne said know able to stand on her own.

"Your douther and friends are the heroes. I'm cant be that. Not any more" Demon said as he turned as a little girl was know standing in front of him.

"I think you're a hero mister" the little girl said knowing what they where talking about with every one know looking at the a little girl was standing in front of a very dangerous criminal.

Demon knelt down to be at the girls height. "what makes you think that little one" he said with the girl not even flinching at not knowing who she was talking to.

"Because you came with Kim to save my mommy" the girl said pointing to her mothers who was bed retain but you could tell the woman wanted nothing more to hold her child.

Demon picked up the girl and carried her to her mother who grubbed her into a imbrues thinking Demon who then said "you have a light in side you that is special. Never let that light be tented to darkness" witch the girl only smiled at.

You could hear sirens know coming to the hospital and Demon walking to the window that Shego left ready to jump out.

"wait" Kim said and Demon stopped and tunrd to her.

"thank you. you know for helping us" Kim said.

"Till next we meet" Demon said as he then dropped out of the window then herd a jet he hand take off with out you seeing it.

Then looked back as police cam running in with other doctors as well. _This is going to be a long night_ Kim thought to her self as she went to help.

**Out Side Of Middleton**

Shego sat on a cliff lege looking rather upset that was till she her a call from her personal jet.

"what" she said not caring who was calling.

"did he show?" Derkkan said mover the video phone.

"ya he showed up and so did princess" Shego said.

"well it seems he was right this is good oh and Shego hurry back. my knew friend wants to talk to you about something.

Shego only started up her jet to headed of into the night

**Global Justus HQ Dr Director's office**

Betty was looking at some recent test sheets till she watched a video clip that she had been looking at for three mouths know.

She had watched it over and over and was focusing on one thing in it. The video showed a teen wiping around with a dagger and hitting the camera but that's where she froze it and looked closely at the teens eye's.

"could he rely be him" Betty said as the screen showed Al's fall just before he destroyed the MD's eye's. But it was his eye's Betty was looking at.


End file.
